


Only Us Know The Truth

by Juciel



Series: Letters [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Lettres, M/M, Trahison - Freeform, amour, drame, je mets des tags mais j’suis pas sur lol, la relation de Junhui et Wonwoo n’est pas officielle mais y a un petit truc, traumatisme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juciel/pseuds/Juciel
Summary: Pendant qu'un des deux mondes se détruit l'autre ne peut rien faire à part s'écrouler avec lui.Il était son petit prince, son confident et son meilleur ami, pourtant il n'avait rien pu faire pour elle...à part tomber amoureux.début : 03/03/18Fin : 25/04/18





	1. Chapter 1

"Un carnet ?" La jeune fille demanda le regard confus. 

-"Oui, comme ça tu pourra dessiner tout ce que tu voudra dedans." Une dame lui dit en souriant. 

-"Peut être qu'un jour tes dessins seront même exposé dans la maison !" Un homme continua. 

La jeune fille sourit en entendant ses parents, elle s'était ensuite précipité vers eux avant de les enlacer. 

-"Merci maman, papa !" 

-  
-

Ce n'était censé qu'être des dessins, ce n'était censé qu'être une simple et joyeuse histoire. Ce n'était censé qu'être un petit prince dans un petit monde. 

Alors comment cela a t'il pu autant dérapé...?

La jeune fille a d'abord créé son meilleur ami, son confident et la personne qu'elle aimait le plus en dehors de ses parents. 

Kwon Soonyoung. Son prince, son protecteur. Le gardien et messager de son histoire.   
Ce monde où tout le monde était heureux et souriant, la paix régnait et les fleurs poussaient pendant que le ciel brillait. Le petit prince souriait quand il voyait sa créatrice s'amuser en dessinant dans son carnet, apportant de plus en plus de détail à son monde. 

Dans ce temps là, la jeune fille n'avait que 6 ans, elle était encore jeune et innocente ne rêvant que de lapin sautillant dans une prairie, elle chantait des contines et parlait à ses peluches comme n'importe quels enfants. 

En entrant à l'école primaire, elle apprit beaucoup de chose. L'amitié, la compassion et les premières disputes. En voyant ses camarades se disputer elle grava cet instant dans sa mémoire avant de le dessiné dans son carnet. 

De la sont nées les premières bagarres dans son petit monde. Mais elle créa aussi la réconciliation, et le partage.

Chaque chose qu'elle voyait, elle le racontait et le dessinait. À cette époque elle ne savait pas encore très bien écrire alors tout était mis en dessin et retranscrit par Soonyoung. Il était celui qui apportait ce que la jeune fille désirait dans son monde. 

Plus le temps passait, plus le monde se remplissait. De nouvelle tête, bâtiments et endroit. 

"Aujourd'hui j'ai vu papa et maman se faire un bisou...est ce que c'est ce que font les gens qui sont comme papa et maman ?" Elle parla à son prince dessiné sur la feuille. 

"J'ai demandé à maman et elle m'a dit que c'est ce que font les amoureux ! Moi aussi je veux être "une amoureux" ! Est ce que tu fera ça avec moi Soonyoung ?" Elle continua à parler au garçon dessiné sur la feuille. Elle sourit en imaginant sa réponse. "Oui, bien sur princesse !" elle ria en imitant une voix grave. 

Le monde se tenait bien, les rêves venaient de se crée et le temps amena la jeune fille à ses 10 ans. 

"Soonyoung...papa m'a dit que grand père était mort...est ce que ça veut dire que je ne pourrai plus jamais le revoir ? Bizarrement à l'enterrement tout le monde pleurait...alors pourquoi je n'ai pas pu faire pareil ?" La jeune fille continua à posé ses questions, ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que pour une fois quelqu'un l'observait. 

Elle créa alors l'indifférence, et la mort. Les gens commençaient à vieillir...mais beaucoup plus vite qu'elle et,  
"Je ne veux pas que tu meurs Soonyoung...tu dois rester avec moi pour toujours." beaucoup plus vite que lui. 

À 13 ans elle tomba amoureuse,  
"Soonyoung...je crois, je crois que j'ai enfin trouver quelqu'un comme toi ici. Je l'aime ?" elle s'était mis à ricané bêtement, ses joues maintenant pourpre. "J'espère qu'il m'aime aussi !" et Soonyoung vu naître l'amour cependant, "Soonyoung..." Elle était en pleure "il-il ne m'aime pas...il a dit que j'étais pas j-jolie..." c'était de l'amour à sens unique et les premiers cœurs brisé se firent. 

Plusieurs année passèrent où seul le manque de confiance, la peur et le rejet de sois était les seul chose qu'elle avait créé.   
Pourtant une lumière brisa ce mur sombre, à l'âge de 16 ans le petit monde retrouva la lumière et le sourire. 

"Une fille est venu me parler aujourd'hui..,elle a dit qu'elle me trouvait cool...et qu'elle voulait être mon amie !" Elle se réjouissait parlant toujours à la même feuille de papier. 

-"Chérie...qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Sa mère lui demanda inquiète de l'état de sa fille. 

-"Je parle à Soonyoung !" Elle ne fit que lui répondre simplement.

-"T-Ton ami imaginaire ?" Elle lui demanda encore une fois commençant à s'inquiéter encore plus. 

-"Il n'est pas imaginaire maman ! Il est réel et son monde l'est aussi !" La jeune fille lui dit. 

Sa mère la regarda, son visage s'était soudainement attristé et elle était sortit de la pièce, derrière elle son père tenait un visage emplit de dégoût.   
Cependant la jeune fille ne comprenait pas à quoi ses parents pensaient mais elle s'en fichait car elle avait maintenant une nouvelle meilleur amie...et un nouvel amoureux. 

Le monde s'était alors rempli de couleur, de fleur et de brillance.   
"Soonyoung...il m'aime, il-il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait aussi ! J-je suis tellement heureuse." Tout était magnifique, chaque jour était ensoleillé et beau. 

La jeune fille apprit énormément de chose, la jalousie, le bonheur, l'amour et...les relations sexuelles. 

Pourtant un jour ce ciel si beau s'était mis à craqueler, se déchirer et tomber comme son coeur. C'est à partir de là que Soonyoung n'avait rien pu faire à part regarder le monde et la personne qu'il appréciait tant partir en éclat. 

Quelques semaines plus tard, la jeune fille fut transféré dans un hôpital...psychiatrique. Ses parents avaient appelé des médecins signalant son comportement étrange. Dans ces tristes semaines elle avait créé...la tristesse, la dépression, la mutilation et l'envie de mourir. 

Ses affaires disparaissaient petit à petit de cette chambre et maison qu'elle aimait tant. Elle ne reconnaissait même plus les visages de ses parents, elle ne voyait que leur regard soulager. Oui, il était soulagé de la voir partir, de la voir enfin s'éloigner d'eux. 

Quand un des déménageurs voulu prendre le dernier carton elle se précipita, prenant le carnet qu'y se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle le serra contre elle, comme si cela allait l'apaiser de sa douleur. Et dans la voiture elle regarda sa maison, son château s'éloigné de plus en plus d'elle. 

Elle venait de faire abandonnée.

"Soonyoung...si...si je n'étais pas tombé amoureuse de ce garçon...alors je n'aurai jamais fini comme ça pas vrai ?" Elle demanda au garçon dessiné sur le papier. Elle sourit comme si ce dernier avait acquiescé. 

Cependant c'était faux. 

Elle tourna alors les pages, réécrivant certain passage. Ceux des âmes soeurs "Je t'aime alors tu es mon âmes soeur !" Elle ratura du mieux qu'elle pu cette phrase avant de la réécrire "Tu es mon âmes soeur, regarde ces lettres ! Alors je t'aime !" 

Cependant quand ses petits personnages commencèrent à aimé d'autres personnes et non celles qu'elle avait choisit, elle s'énerva. 

"Qu'est-ce que vous faite tous ?" Elle avait demandée, maintenant plusieurs jour dans sa nouvelle chambre aussi blanche que la neige.   
"Soonyoung qu'est ce qu'ils font tous ?" elle avait continué à demandé, le petit prince la regarda avec tristesse. Elle semblait souffrir. 

-"Ils...s'aiment." Il avait simplement répondu. La jeune fille prit son carnet contenant les infos sur ses personnages, elle tourna les pages et quand elle trouva enfin celles qu'elle voulait elle sourit amèrement. 

-"Si je fais ça...c'est pour votre bien." et elle déchira leur page. Soonyoung pouvait voir les deux amoureux disparaître devant ses yeux. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille avant de la voir rire hystériquement. 

"C'est pour leur bien ! Ils auraient fini par se trahir et se tuer !" Après quelques seconde elle arrêta de rire. 

"Soonyoung...tu es le seul qui ne me trahira jamais..." Elle regarda le petit prince avec tendresse, Soonyoung pouvait voir dans ses yeux à quel point elle était en morceaux. 

"Je déteste ces hypocrites." 

C'était les derniers mots qu'il entendit de la part de la jeune fille. Soonyoung avait décidé de rester dans le petit monde, observant les habitants. Ils avaient peur, plus rien n'était pareil et cela pendant des générations. 

Alors que dans le monde de la jeune fille le temps n'était que de quelques années, dans le petit monde de Soonyoung cela était beaucoup plus court et rapide. Il ne faisait que voir les gens qu'il appréciait, ses amis et sa propre famille mourir et disparaître. Il avait finit par arrêter de se mêler à la population, à quoi bon créé des liens avec eux si c'était pour les retenir et pleurer en se souvenant d'eux. 

Certaines fois il se demandait comment serai la vie s'il était quelqu'un de normal. Un simple personnage dans se petit monde. 

Pendant une nuit de pleine lune Soonyoung s'était installé dans un vieux bâtiment abandonné. Par delà les ruines il pouvait observer la lune éclairé la ville, même si rien de tout ceci n'était réel pour lui c'était son monde, sa vie et tout semblait calme et magnifique. Soonyoung avait soupiré en repensant au début de ce monde, il se demandait si un jour tout redeviendrai comme avant. 

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" Le petit prince avait doucement tourné la tête en entendant la douce voix du garçon. Et quand il vit son visage il cru voir un ange, la lumière bleu de la lune se reflétait sur sa peau et faisait briller ses petits yeux. 

C'était la première fois que le petit prince blond sentait son coeur et il sourit finalement soulagé d'en avoir un.


	2. Chapter 2

Soonyoung avait continué à regarder le garçon, le détaillant de haut en bas ce dernier avait les cheveux brun presque rouge, de magnifique petit yeux marron et une peau laiteuse qui semblait aussi douce que celle d'un nouveau né.   
Il portait un sweat-shirt qui descendait jusqu'au bas de ses cuisses et ses manches étaient beaucoup trop longue pour pouvoir voir ses mains, ne parlons même pas de sa taille pour Soonyoung il était parfait, il aurait aimé pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et s'endormir avec comme un ours en peluche. 

Le blond se fit couper dans son imagination quand le petit garçon s'avança vers lui. Il semblait le regarder bizarrement, était ce à cause de ses cheveux blond ? ou peut être parce qu'il était assis très près du bord ? 

"Tu devrai te reculer, tu vas tomber sinon." Le garçon lui dit, Soonyoung sentit alors son coeur pétiller. 

Il s'inquiète pour moi ? 

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas de tomber, il y a une plateforme juste en dessous." Le blond lui sourit faisant légèrement colorer les joues de l'autre garçon. 

"Je m'appelle Kwon Soonyoung et toi ?" Il lui demanda, le garçon restait silencieux un certain moment fixant le blond comme pour essayer de savoir à quoi il pensait. Et ne voyant rien, il soupira avant de s'avancer vers Soonyoung.

-"Je suis Lee Jihoon." Il répondit s'asseyant près de lui. 

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici au milieu de la nuit ?" Soonyoung lui demanda, c'était vrai il était presque deux heures du matin et Jihoon semblait être un enfant. 

Il ne répondit pas de suite, contemplant la vue devant lui. Le garçon sourit en tenant plus fermement le carnet qui se trouvait dans ses mains. 

-"Comme toi je suppose. La ville et le ciel sont magnifique vu d'ici." Soonyoung regarda Jihoon et sourit, il avait exactement pensé la même chose la première fois qu'il était venu ici. 

"Cependant ce que j'aimerai le plus c'est voir un ciel étoilé, c'est dommage qu'il n'y en ai pas beaucoup." Jihoon avait ajouté, Soonyoung pouvait voir la déception dans ses yeux. 

-"Un jour tu sera capable de les voir." Il lui dit, ce dernier secoua la tête de gauche à droite. 

-"Je ne pourrai jamais quitter cette ville. Alors ce ciel est le seul que je verrai." Soonyoung regarda le garçon se demandant la raison de ses mots. 

"Il n'y a rien au delà de ces collines, n'est ce pas ?" Jihoon regarda Soonyoung dans les yeux. Ce dernier était choqué, comment s'avait il cela ? C'était vrai, l'auteur n'avait jamais rien créé d'autre à part cette ville mais elle était immense alors comment l'a t-il su ?

Jihoon en voyant la réaction de Soonyoung pouffa de rire.   
"Je rigole, à vrai dire ma petite soeur est hospitalisé ici. Et je suis la seule famille qu'il lui reste...alors je resterai avec elle pour toujours." Il parla avec une pointe de tristesse. 

Soonyoung continua à écouter l'histoire de Jihoon, sa famille à eu un accident de voiture pendant qu'il était à l'école. Sa soeur à été la seule survivante cependant elle est dans le coma. Le garçon semblait au bord des larmes, pourtant il se retenait de pleurer, Soonyoung en voyant le brun s'approcha doucement de lui enveloppant ses bras autour du garçon. 

"Q-Qu'est ce-" 

-"Tout ira bien...pour ta soeur et pour toi." Soonyoung frotta le dos du plus jeune avec sa main, Jihoon rougissait énormément mais étrangement il ne voulait pas se détacher du blond, son odeur et sa chaleur le calmait.

"Je te ferai voir un ciel étoilé Jihoon...promis." Le brun sentait ses larmes venir à ses mots, ils venaient de se rencontrer et pourtant le blond réussissait à le faire palpiter. Il ne comprenait pas lui même pourquoi il s'était autant ouvert à Soonyoung, pourtant il ressentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. 

"C'est normal de pleurer si tu en as envi..." Des goûtes coulaient maintenant sur le pull du blond. Jihoon avait enfoui son visage dans le torse de Soonyoung, ce dernier continuant à le consolé pendant que le garçon pleurait dans ses bras. 

Ce n'était qu'une soirée, ce n'était qu'un instant et pourtant juste ça m'a donner envi de te protéger. 

Soonyoung repensait à Jihoon, il voulait le voir sourire et rire comme le voir en colère ou embarrasser. Il voulait connaître le brun, il voulait faire partie de sa vie et ressentir encore cette chaleur dans son coeur. 

Après cette nuit Soonyoung chercha des informations sur Jihoon, il apprit qu'il allait passé en deuxième année de lycée et qu'il était amis avec des dernières années du nom de Jeonghan, Joshua et Seungcheol. 

Il s'était décidé, il allait intégrer ce lycée mais d'abord il devait se trouver un passé crédible.   
Soonyoung s'était rendu devant l'école, certaine personne y était, pour il ne sait quelle raison.

"Wow on est encore dans la même classe cette année !" Un garçon au cheveux violet dit à son ami. 

-"Encore une année à te supporté à ce que je vois." L'autre garçon lui répondit avec un sourire. 

-"Jihoon est encore avec nous aussi." 

Et en entendant le prénom il eu une idée, il s'approcha des deux garçons avant de leur toucher le crâne.

-"Excusez moi..." Soonyoung détestait faire ça, implanter des faux souvenirs. Il était capable de cela pourtant il n'aimait pas les pouvoirs qu'il avait car tout était simplement faux. 

Soonyoung était maintenant devenu ami d'enfance avec Wonwoo et Junhui. Ils ont été dans la même classe jusqu'en fin de primaire mais il a du partir dans un autre pays à cause de sa famille, et maintenant il était de retour dans leur école et dans leur classe. 

"S-Soonyoung ??" Junhui avait les yeux grand ouvert en voyant le blond. 

-"Ça fait tellement longtemps !" Wonwoo intervint. 

Les deux garçons prirent le blond dans un câlin collectif et étrangement Soonyoung s'était mis à sourire. Son coeur s'était réchauffé comme s'il venait réellement de revoir ses anciens amis. 

-"Vous m'avez aussi manqué les gars." Soonyoung leur dit resserrant ses bras autour d'eux. 

C'est comme cela que la nouvelle vie de Soonyoung commença. Quand Jihoon vit le blond dans sa classe ses joues prirent instantanément une couleur rose, Wonwoo et Junhui allèrent saluer le petit brun en riant de sa réaction. 

"Jihoon ! Encore dans la même classe !" Junhui lui dit, Wonwoo prit le bras de Soonyoung le tirant vers eux. 

-"Je te présente Soonyoung ? Même si j'ai l'impression que vous vous connaissez déjà. C'est notre ami d'enfance et après cinq longues années nous sommes enfin réunis !" Wonwoo lui dit avec un air ému.

-"H-Hey." Soonyoung le salua un peu gêné, Jihoon tourna son regard sur lui avant de sourire légèrement. 

-"Ravis de te revoir." Il s'approcha du blond le faisant rougir légèrement, il pouvait sentir son coeur battre de plus en plus vite. " Ah, si tu dis quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit la à ces deux idiots...t'es mort."    
Jihoon lui dit en chuchotant près de l'oreille, Soonyoung était à la fois étonné et troublé par les mots du plus jeune. 

Il ne l'imaginait pas aussi...violent ? Mais étrangement il s'était mis à sourire et rire bêtement ramenant tous les regard sur lui. Il s'était ensuite mis à la hauteur de Jihoon déposant ses mains sur son visage. 

-"Ne t'en fais pas ce sera notre petit secret." Il lui dit avec un clin d'œil, Jihoon rougit en entendant ses mots et les deux autres commencèrent à chuchoter sur ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre et voir pendant que Soonyoung continuait à rire.

Finalement, peut être que ce monde n'était pas devenu si horrible.


	3. Chapter 3

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années que les quatre garçons se fréquentaient. Ils étaient maintenant tous les quatre à l'université et Soonyoung se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau, il commençait à s'habituer à être entouré et à toujours entendre quelqu'un rire à côté de lui. 

Il a même fait la connaissance du petit frère de Junhui, ce qui l'a surpris au début car les deux frères ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Seokmin était un garçon très lumineux, il souriait et riait tout le temps, quand celui ci arriva a l'université les deux garçons passèrent énormément de temps ensemble car ils étaient colocataire avec Jihoon. Seokmin était ce que Soonyoung adorait, il était jeune en bonne santé et heureux. Il lui rappelait l'époque où aucune peur, aucune tristesse ne pouvait détruire un Homme. 

Mais certaine fois il s'arrêtait de rire et de sourire, il s'arrêtait un instant et prenait du recul sur sa vie.

Est ce que l'auteur allait bien ? 

C'était ce à quoi il pensait, il allait certes moins la voir mais il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Elle était celle qui l'avait créé et qui l'avait baigné d'un amour inconditionnel, il ne pouvait pas oublier son sourire béât devant sa nourriture préférée ou bien même ses larmes quand elle tombait. 

"A quoi est ce tu penses ?" Jihoon se trouvait à côté de lui. 

C'était les vacances d'été et les deux garçons ainsi que Wonwoo et Junhui avaient décidé de partir en vacance à la plage. Ils allaient partir sur "l'île" artificiel de leur immense ville,   
Jegu-do. 

-"À rien, je suis juste un peu fatigué de remplir cette voiture de bagages..." Il regarda le plus petit "Tu as vraiment besoin d'autant d'affaire ?" puis il montra une des valises du doigt. "Pourquoi est ce que tu emmènes ton synthétiseur ?" 

Jihoon regarda le blond comme si la réponse était évidente puis lui répondit.   
-"Bah pour jouer crétin." 

-"Pour jouer...." Soonyoung s'approcha du piano et le souleva, "Je vais le remettre chez toi." il commença à marcher en direction de l'appartement de Jihoon mais ce dernier l'arrêta avant. 

-"P-Pourquoi ??" Il demanda toujours placé devant Soonyoung pour le bloqué. 

Les deux garçons continuèrent a argumenter pour savoir si oui ou non amener les instruments de Jihoon était une bonne idée, au final Wonwoo les départagèrent en disant qu'il n'y avait de toute façon plus de place dans la voiture de son père et que "Quelle idée de ramener un synthé on y va en TGV Jih' !" 

C'est aussi pour cela que Jihoon bouda pendant une bonne parti du trajet, Soonyoung essayait de le consoler en lui disant qu'il pouvait toujours chanter. Cela faisait presque une heure et demi qu'il avait embarqué et c'était plutôt calme Soonyoung observait le paysage changer de la ville à ce qui ressemblait à la campagne. Il a toujours été émerveillé de voir à quel point le monde de la jeune fille était immense. Le blond avait ensuite détourné son attention vers le petit brun, il regardait lui aussi par la fenêtre, les mains sur la vitre et un sourire plastifier sur le visage. Il semblait tellement excité de leur voyage ce qui fit rire Soonyoung. 

Après quelques heures ils arrivèrent à destination, le blond secoua Junhui qui s'était endormi à côté de lui et il sortirent du TGV leur bagage en main. Quand Soonyoung sortit de la gare il sentit un vent frais le traverser, totalement différent de d'habitude et il se demanda si c'était une nouvelle création de l'auteur. 

"Bon vous venez? Sinon on part sans vous !" Wonwoo leur dit, le blond inspira légèrement la douce odeur de l'air frais et jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche. 

Jihoon était rester sur place, contemplant la vue. 

"Jihoon ?" Soonyoung l'appela mais nu aucune réponse, il s'approcha alors du plus jeune et vit que ses yeux étaient humide ce qui le fit paniquer.   
"J-Jihoon, qu'est ce qu'y va pas ?" 

-"Est ce que c'était une si bonne idée de partir ? Et si ma soeur avait un problème ?" Jihoon demandait.

-"On pourra toujours retourné là bas et on ne reste que pour deux jours, ne t'en fais pas." Soonyoung lui dit, Jihoon tourna le visage vers le blond et acquiesça. 

-"Je m'inquiète pour rien mais...je suis tellement heureux d'être ici." Le brun dit en souriant, Soonyoung rit et prit la main de Jihoon. 

-"Je sais, maintenant on y va parce que sinon on va perdre de vue les autres." 

Les deux garçons marchèrent mains dans la mains, tous les deux avec un petit sourire et les joues légèrement rosé appréciant se contact plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. 

Arrivé devant l'auberge - presque hôtel- , ils entrèrent et se firent accueillir par un jeune garçon. 

"Bienvenue dans la maison Boo !   
Puis-je avoir votre nom s'il vous plaît ?" Le garçon leur demanda avec un grand sourire. 

-"Une réservation pour une grande chambre au nom de Choi Seungcheol." Wonwoo dit avec un sourire, le garçon chercha sur son ordinateur la réservation. 

Pendant ce temps Jihoon s'approcha de Jun avec un air confus. 

-"Choi Seungcheol ? Pourquoi Seungcheol nous aurait fait une réservation ?" Il demanda.

-"Wonwoo et lui ont joué au poker y'a pas longtemps et il a réussit à lui faire cracher assez d'argent pour se payer un voyage." Junhui répondit essayant de ne pas rire en repensant au visage du plus âgé quand il dû payer la réservation. 

-"Okay, voila votre clef." Le garçon tendit l'objet à Wonwoo. "Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit contactez ce numéro et je viendrai aider." Il continua avec un sourire. 

Et la journée passa, les garçons partirent à la plage, construisant des châteaux de sable ou il passait le temps à se jeter l'un et l'autre à l'eau. Ils mangèrent à l'auberge et ils mentiraient s'ils ne disaient pas que c'était la meilleure cuisine qu'ils avaient goûté depuis un bon bout de temps. Ils avaient ensuite profité de la nature faisant une randonné, cependant les garçons durent rentrer dans une ambulance. Junhui avait glissé sur un parterre de feuille et poussé accidentellement Wonwoo contre un arbre ce qui lui fit perdre connaissance à cause du choc. 

Il se faisait tard et après que Wonwoo se soit réveillé ils décidèrent d'aller prendre leur dîné. Il y avait beaucoup de monde au restaurant de l'auberge et le personnels étaient débordé. 

Pendant que Jihoon demandait une table le blond vit une nouvelle fois le garçon de l'accueil et se demanda quel âge il avait. Il semblait jeune, même plus jeune qu'eux. 

"Seungkwan !" L'homme devant eux cria le faisant courir vers eux "Une table de 4, emmène les." il finit les laissant. 

Seungkwan les amena alors à une table vers le fond et leur donna les menus. Après avoir commandé et reçu leur plats les garçons commencèrent à manger discutant de leur prochaine journée.

 

Junhui ne semblait pas très concentré dans la discussion, son regard déviant sur une certaine personne. 

"Jun tu m'écoute ?" Soonyoung lui demanda mais celui ci ne fit que hummer pour répondre. 

-"Qui est ce que tu fixe comme ça ?" Jihoon lui demanda en regard dans la même direction.   
"Tu stalk le petit serveur ?" Il dit ensuite avec un ton faussement choqué. 

-"Mais non !" Jun soupira "C'est juste qu'il a pas l'air de passer un bon moment avec ces gars qui le colle." Il pointa ensuite le groupe de garçons assit à une table pas trop loin. 

Un des garçons venaient de l'appeler faisant soupirer Seungkwan. Quand il arriva près d'eux un autre lui prit la main pendant qu'un autre l'attrapa par la taille, faisant grimacé le petit brun. 

"S'il vous plaît, lâchez moi j'ai besoin d'aller travailler..." Seungkwan leur dit en essayant de se détacher. 

-"C'est des gros forceur..." Soonyoung dit avec une teinte de dégoût. 

Le groupe de garçon ne lâchèrent pas Seungkwan, ce que Wonwoo n'appréciait pas. Il détestait ce genre de personne qui ne respectait pas les autres et les considéraient comme de simple objet. Il s'était lever de son siège et allait aider Seungkwan.

-"Dégagé bande de porc." Il leur dit prenant Seungkwan par la main et le dégageant de ses "clients". 

Le groupe en voyant le regard meurtrier de Wonwoo pestèrent avant de se lever et de quitter les lieux. 

"Est ce que ça va ?" Wonwoo lui demanda. Junhui, Soonyoung et Jihoon le rejoignirent. 

-"S'ils reviennent appelle nous et on leur bottera le cul !" Soonyoung lui dit ce qui fit rire le plus jeune. 

-"Mais t'es con Soon' on part demain soir !" Jun ajouta. 

-"Ne vous en faite pas, je serai là." Un grand garçon venait de faire son apparition, il tenait un tablier dans ses mains et regarda Seungkwan.   
"Pourquoi t'as pas crié Seungkwan ? Je serai venu leur casser la gueule." Il lui dit ensuite. 

-"La ferme Mingyu t'aurai rien fait."   
Le petit venait enfin de parler, roulant des yeux en entendant les paroles du plus grand. 

-"Pff toujours aussi ingrats, en plus tu fais travailler tes invités. Tu te rend compte que je passe mes vacances d'été à laver des assiettes ??" Mingyu venait de dire en faussant des larmes. Seungkwan ne fit que grogné et l'aîné se retourna vers le groupe de Soonyoung. 

"Merci de l'avoir aidé en tout cas, normalement il aurait été capable de les foutre dehors mais avec le restau rempli comme ça, je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas faire une scène." Il dit à Wonwoo avec un sourire. 

Après l'incident les six garçons firent connaissance rapidement, le père de Seungkwan leur avait donné la soirée de libre. Soonyoung apprit que Mingyu et Seungkwan étaient plus jeune de un et deux ans qu'eux, ils étaient tous les deux amis d'enfance mais Mingyu avait du déménager pour aller à l'université qui est d'ailleurs la leur, décidant ainsi d'échanger leur numéros. Mingyu passe alors la plupart du temps de ses vacances d'été avec Seungkwan et sa famille.

Il était maintenant 21h et la nuit venait de tomber, les garçons dirent au revoir à Seungkwan et Mingyu avant de rejoindre leur chambre. Soonyoung et Jihoon finirent de prendre leur douche laissant le tour à Junhui et Wonwoo, ils décidèrent alors de visiter les alentours de l'auberge. 

L'atmosphère entre les deux garçons étaient calme et relaxante. Jihoon jetait quelque fois des regards dans la direction du plus jeune. Les cheveux de Soonyoung était plaqué contre son front à cause de l'humidité, il avait une serviette autour du coup et portait un sorte de kimono.

"Qu'est ce qu'y a ?" Soonyoung regarda le brun et celui ci rougit légèrement en comprenant qu'il s'était fait repéré. 

-"R-Rien...c'est juste que t'as l'air plus...mature habiller et coiffé comme ça." Il lui répondit détournant le regard. Il était complètement rouge et alors qu'il venait de sortir d'une rafraîchissante douche il avait l'impression de brûler sous le regard du blond. 

"P-pourquoi tu me fixe ?" Jihoon ne pu supporter une minute de plus le regard de Soonyoung sur lui. 

-"T'es juste trop mignon." Il lui répondit en ricanant donnant encore plus de rougeur au plus jeune. "Jihoon ?" il l'appela. 

-"Qu'est ce qu'y a..." Jihoon répondit sans regarder son compagnon. 

-"Je peux te tenir la main ?" Soonyoung continua à demander. 

-"C-Crétin ! Ça se demande pas !" Jihoon bégaya. 

-"Je prends ça pour un oui ~" Et le blond prit la main du plus jeune, il pouvait sentir son coeur battre un peu plus rapidement ce qui le fit sourire. Jihoon ne protesta pas, il aimait la chaleur du plus vieux mais son coeur et son corps ne pouvaient surement pas bien le supporter, il continuait alors à suivre Soonyoung tête baissé. 

Le blond continua à marcher, sa main le lien toujours à Jihoon il l'amena sur une des collines du jardin. Jihoon lui demandait où est ce qu'il comptait aller mais Soonyoung ne fit que répondre par "C'est une surprise Jih~" troublant légèrement le concerné. 

Arrivé en haut Jihoon et Soonyoung purent ressentir cette brise d'été qui les fit légèrement frissoner. L'aîné s'assit regardant ensuite le brun pour qu'il fasse de même, Jihoon avait toujours la tête tourné vers le sol, le léger vent l'aidait à se rafraîchir le visage pendant que la main que le blond n'avait toujours pas lâché brûlait. 

Soonyoung continua a fixer Jihoon et en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas il tira sa main vers lui le faisant ainsi tomber sur ses genoux. 

"Q-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Jihoon bégaya, déstabilisé. Soonyoung le regardait avec un sourire, il le trouvait adorable à bégayer et rougir pour chaque fait et geste qu'il faisait. 

-"Je tiens juste la promesse que je t'ai faite." Il lui dit ensuite, Jihoon le regarda quelque seconde sans comprendre et Soonyoung approcha alors sa main tournant ensuite le visage du plus jeune vers les cieux. 

Les yeux du plus petit s'agrandirent à la vu, les étoiles remplissaient le ciel et elles brillaient de mille feu à côté de la lune. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir les entendre clignoter et scintiller, c'était magnifique, encore plus que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer faisant apparaître ainsi un immense sourire sur son visage. 

À ce moment, il aurait pu pleurer. Pas parce qu'il venait de voir le paysage dont il avait tant rêvé mais parce que cette personne qu'il avait rencontré par hasard un soir, cette personne qui l'accompagnait et lui tenait compagnie chaque jour depuis presque quatre ans lui avait apporter ce ciel. 

Son coeur, son âme et son corps fondaient, Jihoon était si heureux de voir enfin un ciel étoilé mais aussi d'avoir pu le partager avec Soonyoung. Ce garçon si mystérieux avait débarqué dans sa vie lui faire faire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer faire et réussit à mettre le désordre dans son esprit. 

"Jihoon ?" Le garçon n'avait pas répondu de suite, il avait continué à observer Soonyoung. 

-"En seulement quelques années tu as réussi me rendre fou...Mon coeur, mon corps et mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus normalement..." Jihoon s'etait ensuite rapproché du blond, ses yeux caché par sa frange. 

"Tout ça c'est de ta faute Soonyoung..." Il avait ensuite posé ses mains sur les épaules de son aîné. 

"Comment j'ai pu tombé autant amoureux de toi ?" Jihoon leva enfin le regard vers Soonyoung, un doux sourire s'était affiché sur son visage et celui du blond. 

Soonyoung posa ses mains sur le visage du petit brun ses joues les chauffants, il ria légèrement. 

"Je t'aime." Jihoon lui avoua, le rouge montant jusqu'a ses oreilles. 

-"Moi aussi Jih'." Soonyoung lui répondit avant de refermer l'espace entre eux, expérimentant pour la première fois ce doux sentiment que l'amour lui offrait. 

Soonyoung comprenait maintenant pourquoi tout le monde voulait tomber amoureux et rencontrer sa moitié. Il n'avait jamais été aussi complet et heureux depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance du plus jeune, c'était comme si son coeur et le sien ne faisait plus qu'un.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune fille détestait autant ce sentiment. Il lui avait offert tellement de chose agréable, c'était doux et sucrée, chaud et mielleux. Soonyoung avait reposé sa tête contre l'épaule de Jihoon continuant appréciant la douce senteur du plus jeune, il se sentait bien, il se sentait pour la première fois depuis si longtemps comme chez lui. C'était ici qu'il voulait passer le restant de sa vie...dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. 

Pendant un instant Soonyoung ne pensa plus à l'auteur pourtant celle ci n'avait jamais arrêtée une seule fois de penser au garçon. 

"...finalement tu n'es pas si différent des autres Soonyoung...toi aussi tu à finis par te lasser...

Et par m'abandonner."


	4. Chapter 4

"Nous étions à la base six. Lui, Elle, maman, papa, toi et moi."

Six.

"Cependant il est juste partit en laissant mon coeur brisé et fragile." 

Cinq.

"Ensuite elle a piétiné le reste de l'amour que j'avais," 

Quatre.

"Ils m'ont enlevé ce que vous appelez la confiance," 

Deux.

"et finalement tu as aussi fini par me remplacer."

Un.

-  
-

Grande, vide et froide. Cette chambre était beaucoup trop immenses et étrange pour quelqu'un qui a vécu autant de temps dans un si petit endroit.

Elle errait dans cet espace qu'elle ne connaissait pas, son journal toujours dans sa main elle ne le lâchait jamais.  
Il me protège, disait elle, il est la seule chose qui continue à me faire sourire. 

Et malgré toute les choses qui lui arrivait elle continuait à vivre, mais pour quoi faire ? 

Pour Soonyoung ? Une blague, une grosse blague. Il ne pensait plus à elle, il ne savait même plus qui elle était à présent...parce que comme tous les autres il l'a oublié et délaissé. 

Pourtant...elle ne pouvait pas le détester. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter d'apprécier son petit prince, sûrement pas pour cela. 

Non, au contraire, elle pensait encore plus à lui, elle s'inquiétait encore plus pour lui. Et parce qu'il était la seule personne qui lui restait, elle ne voulait pas le perdre, parce qu'il était même plus important qu'elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre comme elle.  

"Soonyoung..." Elle appela une fois. 

"Soonyoung..." Une deuxième fois. 

"Soonnie..." Une troisième fois.  
"tu ne me répond même plus ?" Elle demanda doucement s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, elle regarda son journal. 

La jeune fille caressait de ses doigts fin la couverture, elle observait ce bout de carton comme si elle pouvait y voir un semblant d'espoir. Un sourire se dessinait sur son visage pendant que la pluie s'abattait sur ce cahier. 

"...Ne pleure pas." Elle s'était arrêter en entendant cette voix. Avait elle rêvée ? Non, c'était réel il était là, devant lui après deux ans d'absence sans nouvelle. 

Il s'était rapproché d'elle, tendant légèrement sa main il la déposa sur le haut de son crâne. 

"Tu as...grandit." En l'entendant elle n'avait fait que rire légèrement. 

Était-ce vraiment la seule chose qu'il avait à lui dire après toute ces années de silence ?

-"J'ai encore quelques années avant de te rattraper." Elle avait enfin parlé, ses cheveux en bataille cachait encore son visage empêchant le garçon de la voir. 

"Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire Soon' ?" Elle lui demanda ensuite, relevant finalement le visage vers lui. 

Soonyoung observa son amie, elle avait perdu énormément de poids et ne semblait pas du tout en bonne santé, ses cheveux avaient poussé et lui arrivait maintenant jusqu'à ses cuisses. Il pouvait voir ses cernes en dessous de ses yeux, elle ne dormait plus et ses pupilles et ses iris semblaient avoir fusionné laissant le tout complètement noir. Elle portait cette expression à la fois neutre et faussement joyeuse, elle souriait et pourtant Soonyoung avait envi de vomir en le voyant. 

Les gens l'aurait trouvé normal, même chaleureux mais lui savait qu'en frappant légèrement dessus il pourrait se casser et révéler la vérité. 

 

-"Est ce que ça fait longtemps que tu es sortit de...cet endroit ?" Il avait finalement repris la parole. 

-"Oui, juste avant que tu ne parte en vacance avec tes amis donc deux ans à peut près." Elle avait répondu calmement, s'allongeant sur son lit. 

"Maintenant je vis dans cet appartement ! Jolie n'est ce pas ?" Elle lui dit avec un ton enjoué montrant de ses bras les murs vierge de sa chambre. 

Soonyoung acquiesça, il était maintenant sûr qu'elle savait pour Jihoon et les autres. Cela le rendait quelque peu anxieux mais il décida tout de même d'essayer de lui parler. 

"Qu'est ce qu'y a ? J'ai l'impression que tu meurs d'envie de me demander quelque chose. Vas y." La jeune fille lui dit se redressant, elle fit maintenant face au garçon. 

-"J'...j'aimerai devenir comme les autres." Soonyoung parla, le visage de la jeune fille ne bougea pas. "Vivre à leur rythme, au même niveau et...arrêter d'être immortel.." Il finit, ses mains réunit il jouait avec ses propres doigts pour faire disparaître son angoisse. 

L'auteur regarda Soonyoung, il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir envi d'être normal et comme les autres. Pourquoi ne pas accepter ? 

-"Te faire devenir comme les autres." Elle commença à parler, les yeux du blond s'étaient de nouveaux levés vers elle par anticipation. "Pour que tu finisse aussi misérable que moi ?" elle demanda ensuite, "Hors de question." et finit.

S'il voulait arrêté d'être spécial, elle ne serait plus rien pour lui ? Il restera spécial pour Jihoon mais elle n'aura plus personne. 

Soonyoung se doutait de cette réponse, il baissa le regard ne disant rien. La jeune fille se rallongea sur son lit, soupirant un instant en fixant son plafond. 

-"Est ce que..." Elle ouvra la bouche, sa voix attirant l'attention du blond "Est ce que tu l'aime ?" et elle lui demanda.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question et attendant quelques minutes il s'assit sur le lit au côté de la jeune fille. 

-"Oui...énormément." Il lui répondit ensuite. Soonyoung souriait à sa réponse, il repensait au visage heureux  de Jihoon. Il se sentait tellement bien juste en pensant à lui, il l'aimait tellement qu'aucun mot ne pouvait décrire à quel point il adorait le garçon. 

-"Est ce que tu es heureux avec lui ?" Elle lui demanda ensuite observant son visage, le sourire de ce dernier s'était encore plus agrandit. Il regardait la couverture, caressant lentement la douce matière qui lui rappelait son amour.

-"Chaque jour ressemble au paradis avec lui." Soonyoung lui avait ensuite répondu. 

L'auteur tourna le dos à son ami, tenant maintenant le carnet contre sa poitrine. Ses paroles n'auraient pas du lui faire cet effet, elle était heureuse d'entendre que Soonyoung avait enfin trouvé le bonheur pourtant elle ressentait ce picotement dans son coeur et cette voix continuait à lui parler. 

Pourquoi aurait il le droit d'être heureux ? 

Ça aurait dû être moi. 

J'aurai du être heureuse. 

Tout est de sa faute. 

J'aurai pu continué à être heureuse avec seulement Soonyoung. 

J'aurai pu continué à être moi même avec lui. 

Si il m'a laissé. 

Non...

C'est à cause de lui. 

Ce n'est pas vrai...

Tout est de la faute de Jihoon. 

...

J'aurai du le faire disparaître depuis longtemps.


	5. Chapter 5

"Qu-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Soonyoung lui demanda, elle avait maintenant ouvert le carnet tournant les pages une par une et quand elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle voulait elle sourit et regarda le blond dans les yeux. 

C'était la première fois qu'il avait peur d'elle. Non...ce n'était plus la jeune fille qu'il connaissait, elle était différente. 

Elle n'était plus qu'une coquille sombre et vide.  

-"Tu te souviens Soonyoung..." Elle commença prenant le bout de la feuille entre ses doigts, le blond comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire en voyant la page où elle se trouvait. 

Page des Personnages.

Soonyoung voulut prendre le carnet de ses mains cependant c'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus bouger. 

-"Ne fais pas ça ! S'il te plaît !" Il la supplia, des larmes commençaient à se former aux coins de ses yeux. 

La jeune fille regarda dans la direction de son ami, son sourire était soudainement tombé, elle s'était ensuite rapproché du garçon le regardant dans les yeux elle passa sa main sur son visage. 

-"...Tu fais trop de bruit..." Elle lui dit ensuite, sa vision s'était soudainement noircit et la première chose qu'il vit ensuite fut la ville du petit monde. 

Elle l'avait renvoyé là bas. Soonyoung commença à paniquer, il tremblait et commença à courir chercher Jihoon. 

"JIHOON !!" il cria en abusant la sonnette. 

Le petit garçon ouvrit la porte et quand il vit son petit ami dans cet état il s'inquiéta. 

-"Soonyoung ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici aussi tard-" Il n'avait pas finit sa phrase que le blond couru et prit Jihoon dans ses bras. 

-"I-Il faut...qu'on s-s'en aille..." Il lui dit ses tremblements ne s'arrêtant pas. 

-"Soonyoung calme toi, et tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas m'en aller." Jihoon essayait de raisonner son petit ami. 

Il avait raison, Jihoon devait rester avec sa soeur et puis...où qu'ils aillent cela restera la même chose, ils était emprisonné dans ce monde. 

 

-"Jihoon...excuse moi. Excuse moi, je n'aurai jamais du intervenir dans ta vie..." Soonyoung lui dit, les genoux maintenant à terre il continuait à s'accrocher aux mains du plus jeune. 

-"Qu-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?" Jihoon était perdu. 

-"Jihoon...je- non, ce monde..." Soonyoung commença le regard toujours sur le sol, Jihoon s'accroupit pour être au même niveau que le blond.   
"Tout est faux Jihoon, nous et ce monde. Nous ne sommes que des personnages créés par une enfant...traumatisé." Soonyoung dévoila cependant il n'avait pas l'air si surpris, Jihoon soupira.

-"...Pour être honnête je m'en doutait..." il lui dit, faisant relever les yeux du blond vers lui. 

-"Comment ça ?" 

-"Les soudaines disparitions sans aucunes enquêtes après...notre rencontre...et-" 

Étrangement Soonyoung ne pouvait plus entendre les paroles de son petit ami, tout n'était plus que silence et pendant un instant il avait pu entendre une voix familière lui parler "...tu m'avais promis de rester avec moi, quoi qu'il arrive...pour toujours.."   
Un déchirement suivit et la voix de Jihoon refit surface. 

 

-"J-Jihoon..." Soonyoung regarda le plus jeune pétrifié, il fixa sa main.

Jihoon ne lui avait fait qu'un sourire, sa main semblait maintenant transparente et de toutes petites lumière ressemblant à des lucioles les éclairaient dans cette nuit. 

"Non...c'est un rêve c'est ça ?" Le blond demanda forçant un sourire pour répondre à celui du plus jeune. Le petit continua à le regarder avec douceur, sa main s'était posé sur sa joue la caressant lentement. 

-"Soonyoung...prend soin de toi et veille sur ma soeur s'il te plaît..." Jihoon lui dit, les lumières des lucioles commençaient maintenant à remplacer chaque partie de son corps. 

Le cerveau du blond ne pouvait plus suivre tout ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi. Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallu que tout ce passe ainsi ? 

-"Jihoon ça va aller, je vais trouver un moyen de te faire rester !" Soonyoung se leva pendant que le plus jeune fit de même. Cependant avant qu'il ne puisse partir Jihoon l'agrippa par le bras, le ramenant dans son embrase. 

-"C'est trop tard Soonyoung." Il lui dit ensuite humant pour la dernière fois cette odeur qu'il aimait tant. 

-"Rien n'est jamais trop tard !" Soonyoung essaya de se dégager, mais quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide couler sur son t-shirt il arrêta de bouger.

-"Soonyoung...reste avec moi. Au moins jusqu'à ma fin..." Jihoon lui demanda, s'accrochant encore plus à l'habit du plus âgé. 

-"Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit toi qui disparaisse...tout est de ma faute...je n'ai fais que de détruire ta vie...c'est injuste !"Soonyoung marmonnait en serrant ses poings, il pouvait entendre le plus jeune sangloter avant qu'il ne bouge sa tête négativement. 

-"La vie est faite d'injustice, cependant je suis heureux comme ça...même si ce n'est pas l'avenir auquel j'avais pensé, je ne regrette en aucun cas de t'avoir rencontré" Il leva les yeux vers Soonyoung, "et de t'avoir aimé." Jihoon se mit ensuite sur la pointe des pieds atteignant à présent la taille du blond. 

C'était vrai, Soonyoung lui avait apporté tellement de chose. Il lui avait fait connaître le plus beau des sentiments et il avait été le seul à le rendre aussi heureux. Il était le seul à lui donner des papillons dans le ventre, à le faire rougir et rire pour un rien et à lui faire ressentir cette chaleur dans son coeur. Les souvenirs refaisaient surface et le plus jeune souriait en se remémorant tous ces moment passé avec Soonyoung. 

Il se sentait bien avec le blond, il se sentait comme chez lui en sécurité dans ses bras. Il ne l'aimait pas seulement, il l'adorait plus que tout. 

"Tu es le plus beau cadeau que cette vie m'ait offerte, alors en aucun cas ce n'est de ta faute..." Il s'approcha du visage de son amoureux et ferma les yeux avant de l'embrasser, Soonyoung versa une larme en sentant cette douceur sucrée que lui offrait le plus jeune pour la dernière fois. 

"Merci...je t'aime Soonyoung." Jihoon lui dit en se détachant lentement du plus vieux, un sourire s'affichait sur son visage pendant que ce dernier disparaissait au fur et à mesure laissant seulement une monté de lumière dans les mains du blond. 

-"Jihoon...! JIHOON !" Soonyoung cria, il essayait de rattraper ces lumières qui se dispersaient dans le vide mais la seule chose qu'il fit c'est tomber. 

Sur ce sol dur et froid, il était maintenant seul. Son coeur continuait à se briser lentement pendant que son âme semblait s'envoler pour rejoindre son amour perdu. 

"Je n'ai pas pu te protéger..." Le blond frappa le sol maintenant mouillé par ses larmes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dépêche toi tu vas être en retard." Elle me répétait cela chaque matin lorsque je n'avais que 15 ans.

-"Oui maman !" je criais depuis ma chambre aux mur bleu ciel, "A plus Soonie~" je disais ensuite au dessin posé sur mon bureau. 

Mon sac en main je sortis de ma chambre, dévalant les escaliers j'arrivais maintenant dans l'entrée et avant de sortir j'avais jeté un coup d'œil vers mes parents, ceux là ne m'adressant aucun regard je leur avais souhaité une bonne journée en souriant machinalement pour finalement partir en direction de mon lycée courant quelque peu pour ne pas arriver en retard. 

Arrivé devant l'école mon sourire s'était soudainement estompé. Cet endroit était un point d'interrogation constant, c'était ici où la plupart de nos vies se construisaient, que ce soit en mal ou en bien. Pour ma part les choses tournaient plus dans le flou, je n'étais qu'une fille normal. J'avais des amis - ou plutôt des connaissances - des bonnes notes et une assez bonne relation avec les profs, ma vie était banale et ennuyante. 

Je n'étais peut être pas victime d'intimidation, je n'étais peut être pas sans amis, mais c'était tout comme car personne ne faisait vraiment attention à moi. Je ne parlais pas réellement, offrant des sourires quand il le fallait les gens pensaient sûrement me connaître mais il ne connaissait que ce masque, la vie n'était qu'une toile blanche qui n'attendait que de se faire peindre de couleur et de dessin. Rêvant encore et encore de ce jour où quelqu'un me fera sortir de ces jours ennuyeux. 

Ces rêves se réalisèrent après plusieurs mois, j'avais finalement fait la connaissance d'une jeune fille au nom interdit. Elle était jolie, gentille et drôle, ses cheveux mi long était roux et lisse et ses yeux vert étaient tellement magnifique que cela m'arrivais de me perdre à l'intérieur. Elle me souriait encore une fois comme à son habitude me tirant vers une quelconque destination, j'avais sourit en la regardant mon être se réchauffant. Oui, c'était cela ce que je recherchais, ce bien être, de se dire que c'est ici ta place, que c'est avec cette personne que tu peux tout partager et te confier. Elle était ce que j'avais toujours voulu, une vraie amie, une meilleure amie. 

J'avais tout fait avec elle, de manger des plats insolites jusqu'à passer mes vacances avec elle. Je pensais que nous étions inséparable, je le pensais sincèrement. 

J'étais heureuse, j'avais tout ce que j'avais rêvé d'avoir...enfin presque. 

L'année d'après j'avais fait la connaissance de celui qui fit battre mon coeur alors que quelques années passé j'avais décidé de ne plus jamais l'ouvrir à qui que ce soit. 

Il était magnifique, il était ce que j'adorais. De ses cheveux à ses orteils, il était parfait. Physiquement et mentalement. Son sourire faisait exploser mon coeur et son rire m'envoyait aux anges, devenant du flan chaque fois qu'il me parlait. 

Avec cette rencontre mon cercle s'agrandit, j'avais maintenant deux amis proche. Ma meilleur amie semblait beaucoup l'apprécier et cela me faisait plaisir de voir que tout le monde s'entendait, nous étions un trio inséparable, nous étions formidable ensemble, j'étais heureuse avec eux. 

Cependant j'étais aveuglé par ce bonheur. 

L'amour que je portais pour lui ne fit qu'augmenter plus le temps passait, mon comportement devenant de plus en plus maladroit chaque fois qu'il m'approchait, la température de mon corps augmentant considérablement quand il me touchait, mon coeur battant toujours plus fort chaque fois qu'il apparaissait devant moi. J'étais sous son emprise, emprisonné par cette amour pourtant au début si doux. 

 

Je le désirais, plus que tout. Je voulais qu'il ne voit que moi, je voulais qu'il n'aime que moi, je voulais qu'il m'appartienne. Je l'aimais tellement que j'en avais mal, cette douce chaleur se transformait en une brûlante flamme. Mon esprit ne faisait que penser à lui, il me criait nuit et jour qu'il avait besoin de lui. Comme une drogue il avait prit le contrôle de ma vie. 

J'aurais tout fait pour l'avoir. 

Tout.. 

Jusqu'à oublier le reste...

"C'était une erreur" 

"Oublies tout." 

"On aurait jamais du sortir ensemble..." 

"Ne me parle plus." 

"C'est gênant." 

Vraiment ? 

"Tu savais que je l'aimais ," 

C'est faux, je n'étais pas au courant...

"Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas arrêté ! Elle me déteste sûrement maintenant." 

Je voulais seulement que tu me regarde, que tu m'aimes. 

"Je pensais qu'on était ami." 

Nous l'étions, avant que tu ne t'empare de mon âme. 

"Ça me dégoûte, tu l'as utilisé !?" 

Peut être qu'elle avait raison...

"Tu savais très bien que nous avions des sentiments l'un pour l'autre !" 

...c'est pour ça qu'il m'appelait par ton prénom...

"T'es qu'une pute."

"Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir et tu peux dire au revoir à notre amitié."

L'amour peut être doux et magnifique comme froid et destructeur. 

 

En un instant j'avais perdu mes meilleurs amis, c'était comme perdre mes deux bras. J'étais redevenu en un claquement de doigt la jeune fille vide et solitaire...mais je ne pouvais blâmer personne car tout était de ma faute.

Excuse toi auprès d'eux et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, tu m'avais dit. Est ce que j'aurai réellement du te croire Soonyoung ? 

Même avec des excuses les humains n'oublient pas aussi vite. Même avec des pleures ils ne renoncent pas. Même devant du sang ils ne pardonnent pas. 

Chaque jour, n'étaient plus qu'un supplice. Les regards, les jugements et les paroles. Tout me faisait mal mais le pire c'était la solitude que je ressentais. C'était cet espace dans mon coeur que vous aviez laissé après être partit. 

Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance, j'avais fini par m'habituer à cette vie. La douleur physique et mental ne m'affectais plus, tout n'était plus que superficiel. Notre vie, ce monde et ses habitants. Cette terre n'était rien et je n'étais qu'une poussière parmi tant d'autres. 

Alors à quoi bon sortir, à quoi bon me nourrir, à quoi bon continuer à vivre ? 

J'en avais assez, tout le monde me haïssait y comprit moi, en un battement de cils ils avaient réussit à balayer mon existence. 

Si je n'avais plus d'importance dans ce monde, si je ne contrôlais même plus ma propre vie...je n'avais qu'à rester dans un autre. 

Je n'avais qu'à contrôlé la vie des autres.

"C'est pour la bonne cause." 

Foutaise.

"C'est pour les protéger." 

Désolé d'être si égoïste.

"Sachez que je vous aime."

Je hais ce monde autant que celui que ma naïveté à créé.

 

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Tu m'avais demandé.

Je ne t'avais pas répondu ce jour là, pensant simplement que pendant qu'un des deux mondes se détruits l'autre ne peut rien faire à part s'écrouler avec lui.

 

Il était son petit prince, son confident et son meilleur ami, pourtant il n'avait rien pu faire pour elle...à part tomber amoureux.

Et elle n'avait pas pu le supporter, lui rappelant le jour où sa naïveté rencontra enfin la réalité.


	7. Chapter 7

Soonyoung errait dans les rues, se demandant ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour éviter tout cela. 

J'aurai du être plus convainquant, j'aurai du être plus attentif à son égard...

ou j'aurai du la tuer...

Le blond secoua la tête pour effacer cette pensée, il n'aurait jamais pu faire cela même si ses actes étaient horrible, il n'aurait jamais pu lui faire de mal. 

Ses jambes l'amena sur une colline et la montant il reconnu cet endroit, celui qu'il aimait tellement. Calme et solitaire étaient des mots qui devaient à nouveau le qualifier. 

En pénétrant le bâtiment abandonné, Soonyoung marcha juste qu'à son endroit favoris. Il s'assit au bord de la pièce, ses pieds maintenant dans le vide il observait ce ciel sombre. Seul quelques lumière provenant de la ville éclairait ce paysage triste et pourtant magnifique dans ses souvenirs. 

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Le blond se retourna en entendant cette voix, cette phrase. Son coeur battant à mille à l'heure, il espérait ne pas avoir rêver. 

-"Jihoon ?!" Mais rien, peut être était il devenu fou. Fou jusqu'à entendre la voix douce et mielleuse de son ancien amour. 

Il avait baissé le regard, se sentant encore plus dévasté. Il ne savait plus quoi penser ou quoi faire. Il était maintenant seul. 

"Tu pourra toujours compter sur tes amis." La voix de Jihoon continuait à résonné dans sa tête. "Jun, Wonwoo, Seokmin, Seungkwan, Mingyu et Minghao...seront toujours là pour toi." 

Le blond sentit quelques chose se frotter au niveau de son bras, baissant le regard pour observer il y trouva un chat noir. 

"Je ne fais que blesser les personnes qui m'entoure...que ce soit toi ou elle..." Il dit tout en caressant le félin qui continuait à se frotter à lui. 

"Jihoon je ne comprend plus, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?" Il demanda posant son regard dans celui du chat. 

Les iris bleues du félin qui le fixait ne lui donnant aucune réponse, seulement des frissons parcourant son corps. 

-  
-

Seokmin s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son colocataire, il ne rentrait plus  et d'après Jun et Wonwoo il n'assistait plus à aucun cours. La disparition de Jihoon ayant déjà causé un choc à tous ses proches, voir Soonyoung - façon de parler car ce dernier n'étant jamais au alentour - agir comme un mort n'arrangeait pas la situation. 

Le brun avait déjà essayé de lui parler mais chaque fois qu'il voyait les traits du visage du blond et ses poings se serrer il ne pouvait plus continuer à lui poser des questions. Parler de Jihoon était devenu impossible. 

Et puis un jour le blond était revenu, des coupures sur son visage et ses mains ainsi que du sang coulant de sa lèvre inférieur. Seokmin accouru vers lui, demandant à son aîné ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Cependant il n'avait reçu aucune réponse, Soonyoung avait seulement dépassé son cadet, s'enfermant dans sa chambre. 

C'est à ce moment que Seokmin comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Soonyoung avait fermer ses portes au monde qui l'entourait laissant tous les autres derrière. 

Pendant plusieurs semaines il n'avait plus entendu parler de son meilleur ami, il était allé voir Jun et Wonwoo pour lui demander s'ils savaient la moindre information à son sujet mais les deux le laissait sur une réponse négative. 

"Je suis sur qu'il reviendra...ne t'en fais pas..." Seungkwan essayait de le réconforter.

-  
-

"Où est ce qu'il peut bien être ?" Wonwoo soupira en demandant à son ami. 

-"J'en sais rien...ça me rend dingue." Jun lui avait répondu. 

Les deux garçons s'étaient assit sur un banc du parc, ils avaient passé leur après midi à chercher Soonyoung mais sans résultat. Cela faisait maintenant  un mois que le blond était partit, laissant derriere lui tout ceux qu'il connaissait. 

La nuit commençait à tombé sur la petite ville. Ombrant les deux garçons de plus en plus.   
Un des deux avaient soupiré pendant que l'autre s'était remit debout. 

"Continuons à chercher." Wonwoo dit à Jun qui acquiesça. 

Les deux amis continuèrent leur recherche pendant plusieurs heures. Plus rien ne les éclairaient même pas les lampadaires des rues. Il était maintenant presque qu'une heure du matin et les deux garçons n'avaient toujours pas trouvé leur ami, ils commencèrent à perdre espoir, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils passaient leurs journées et nuits à chercher Soonyoung. 

"Tu crois...qu'il est mort ?" Jun demanda à Wonwoo, faisant s'arrêter ce dernier. 

-"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Jun." Il lui avait simplement répondu sans se retourner mais avant qu'il ne se remette de parler le garçon attrapa son bras et le retourna. Ils se faisait maintenant face à face. 

-"Ç-Ça fait un mois Won'...UN MOIS ! Personne n'a rien entendu à propos de lui, ils ne l'ont même pas aperçu en un mois !" Le visage de Wonwoo s'était assombrit et il se détacha de l'emprise de son ami. 

-"Si tu veux penser ainsi et abandonner les recherche je ne te retiendrai pas..." Il lui dit avant de se remettre à marcher. 

"Et...même si c'était le cas, je ne veux pas abandonner. Je ne peux pas, il a besoin de nous Jun." Le chinois regarda son ami s'éloigner, il baissa le regard, ses quelques larmes essayant de s'échapper de ses yeux. 

Le brun essuya son visage, le relevant ensuite il cria à Wonwoo de l'attendre faisant sourire doucement se dernier et se mit à courir vers lui. 

Ils avaient continué à inspecter les rues et tout ce qui les entouraient pendant encore plusieurs heures, leur portable affichant maintenant 4h20 le plus vieux des deux s'étaient mis à bailler. 

"Tu peux encore tenir ? On peut retourner aux dortoirs si tu es trop fatigué." Wonwoo proposa à son ami mais celui ci refusa. 

-"Ça ira, je peux encore tenir debout." Jun sourit au noiraud et continua à marcher.

Après plusieurs minutes Jun s'écroula au sol, il se reposa quelques temps sur le sol de cette colline. Wonwoo le rejoignit ensuite, caressant légèrement ses cheveux. C'était une habitude que les deux garçons appréciaient. 

"Tu crois que Soonyoung se sent coupable de la disparition de Jih ?" Jun demanda à son ami. 

-"Sûrement...cependant il faut qu'il se rende compte que ce n'est en aucun cas de sa faute." Wonwoo regarda le bâtiment devant eux et continua de parler. "Et je suis sûr que Jih a été heureux avec lui. Même si ça lui a coûté la vie..." 

-"Comment tu peux en être sur ?" Jun continua à lui poser des questions. 

-"Tu sais...pendant nos premières vacances d'été, toi et Soon' aviez tellement abusé de l'alcool que vous vous étiez évanoui dans la chambre."   
Wonwoo lui dit, Jun avait légèrement rit en se souvenant de cela. 

"Cette nuit là, Jihoon était tellement furieux. " Il s'était arrêté pour ne pas faire se mettre à rire. "Il avait tellement peur que Soonyoung ne tombe malade et c'est à ce moment là que je lui ai demandé ce qu'il ressentait pour lui." Jun observa l'expression du plus jeune, elle était douce. "Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ?" Jun secoua la tête signe qu'il ne savait pas et Wonwoo s'était remit à sourire en se remémorant de leur discussion.

"Je l'aime, tellement que parfois je me demande si je ne suis pas malade." Jihoon s'était mis à rire en regardant Wonwoo.   
"Il m'a sortit de cette coquille que j'avais forgé autour de moi pour me montrer un monde magnifique. Il m'a recouvert de cette douce sensation sans jamais rien me demander en échange." Jihoon avait ensuite dévié son regard sur un Soonyoung endormit. 

"Pourtant il y a certaine fois ou je me demande s'il ne me cache pas des choses, s'il n'a pas envi lui aussi de pleurer et de se plaindre comme je le fais à chaque fois. Tu sais la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré il m'a dit cette phrase "C'est normal de pleurer si tu en a envi" ces mots pourtant si simple m'ont fait réaliser tellement de chose." Le petit garçon s'était ensuite mis à caresser le visage du blond. 

"Il est si proche de moi et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être encore loin de lui. Pourtant je sais qu'il est la bonne personne, je sais que je l'aime. Je sais que c'est avec lui que je veux finir ma vie et cela même si les lettres me disent le contraire."

-"Mais Jih...si tu ne lui dit pas et que tu continues à rester avec lui..." 

-"Je sais, je vais disparaître." Jihoon coupa Wonwoo, le regardant à présent dans les yeux. 

"Et même en sachant cela je veux rester avec lui, parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir m'apporter le bonheur." Le petit brun affichait à présent un sourire triste et lui demanda. "Tu trouve ça égoïste ?" 

Wonwoo secoua la tête "Absolument pas, Soonyoung aurait dit la même chose." Il lui avait répondu faisant doucement rire le plus jeune. 

-"Je suis heureux d'entendre ça...mais Wonwoo promet moi quelque chose," Le garçon lui demanda et son aîné acquiesça. 

"Je te l'ai dis, je sais que Soonyoung nous cache quelque chose...et même si cela peut paraître étrange, s'il te plaît reste avec lui quoi qu'il arrive, ne le laissez pas seul et triste." 

-"Pourquoi est ce que tu parles comme si tu allais le quitter ?" 

-"J'ai juste...le sentiment que je partirai seul cette fois." Jihoon regardait Soonyoung continuant à passer sa main dans sa chevelure. 

"Disparaître ne me fait pas peur parce que je quitterai ce monde en étant heureux. La seule chose que je pourrai regretter c'est de laisser Soonyoung seul...c'est pourquoi je compte sur vous deux." Jihoon lui dit, un sourire aux lèvres. 

Wonwoo finit de raconter ce qu'il s'était passer à Jun, ce dernier avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux. 

"Jihoon l'aimait énormément, il savait que tout cela arriverait mais il n'a jamais rien fait pour changer son destin. Parce qu'il voulait disparaître en étant heureux auprès de Soonyoung."   
Wonwoo continua à dire au brun, il releva les yeux vers le bâtiment et de là il pouvait apercevoir un objet refléter la lumière de la lune. Il s'était lever informant Jun. 

"Jun...C'est lui...j'en suis sur ! Sûrement un signe de Jihoon..." Wonwoo dit en courant vers le vieux bâtiment devant lui.


	8. Chapter 8

Quand les deux garçons arrivèrent devant le bâtiment il montèrent les escaliers, évitant les parties effondré et arrivé au sommet ils virent cette touffe blonde qui leur avait tant manqué. 

Soonyoung se trouvait enfin devant eux, il était debout contemplant le ciel à travers le mur cassé de la pièce. La lumière de la lune éclairant une partie de son visage incluant ses yeux, les deux garçons pouvaient voir que ceux ci abritaient des larmes. 

Jun commença à marcher en direction du garçon. Ce dernier ne les avait pas encore remarqué, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et quand le blond se mit à bouger, se rapprochant de plus en plus du bord Wonwoo et Junhui commencèrent à courir vers lui. 

Il ne pense quand même pas à se- 

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de penser plus que le blond s'était jeté de l'immeuble, Jun et Wonwoo s'arrêtèrent en voyant la scène. C'était trop tard...ils étaient arrivés trop tard...

Jun qui était tombé à terre s'était relevé, serrant ses poings il descendit les escaliers faisant crier l'autre garçon.

"Jun ! Où est ce que tu vas ?!" Il lui demanda.

-"C-Ce n'est pas possible ! Je- Il va peut être bien, il faut que j'aille vérifier." Il répondit. 

Cependant quand ce dernier arriva devant le corps de son ami, ses yeux s'étaient agrandit. Il avait placé une main devant sa bouche pour éviter de vomir et s'était mis à reculer.   
Devant lui se trouvait le corps de Soonyoung, une flaque de sang entourait sa tête arrivant jusqu'au bas de son dos et ses cheveux blonds étaient maintenant montrer par la lumière bleu de la lune d'un magnifique rouge écarlate. 

"Jun !" Wonwoo l'appela en arrivant sur place et quand il vit son ami au sol il prit Jun dans ses bras. 

Il regarda la scène devant lui et ressentit du dégoût emplir son être, c'était horrible. Les larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux pendant que l'autre s'était déjà mis à pleurer. Jun se détacha de Wonwoo, s'agenouillant devant Soonyoung il posa ses mains sur le corps du garçon. Il le secoua, mettant du liquide sur ses mains. Jun ne pouvait pas accepter cette réalité, il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'encore un de ses amis perdent la vie. 

Wonwoo essaya de l'arrêter quand celui ci prit Soonyoung dans ses bras le suppliant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir tout ça. 

"Jun arrête !" Wonwoo lui demanda, mais le chinois ne l'écoutait pas. 

-"Soon ! Soon !! Ouvre les yeux !!" Il continuait à supplier salissant à présent ses vêtements et ses larmes continuaient à dévaler ses joues pour finalement tomber sur le visage du plus jeune. 

-"C'est trop tard...on ne peut plus rien faire." Wonwoo essaya de le résonner, mais Jun ne l'écoutait toujours pas. 

Et après quelques minutes, Junhui continuant toujours à pleurer en ayant le corps de Soonyoung contre lui s'arrêta de respirer en sentant une pression sur son dos. 

"Pourquoi il a fallu que je sois immortel...pourquoi je ne peux pas mourir..." Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien venait de lui parler pendant qu'il sentait son épaule s'humidifier. 

Wonwoo regarda la scène, choqué. Soonyoung, était de nouveau en train de bouger, de respirer, de vivre.

-"S-Soonyoung ?" Wonwoo demanda mais le blond ne répondit pas, la seule chose qu'il pouvait entendre de lui était des sanglots. 

-"Laisse moi prendre la place de Jihoon...laisse moi mourir à sa place." Il continuait à demander au ciel et laissant les garçons dans l'incompréhension.

Jun se détacha de Soonyoung, et regarda le garçon devant lui. Il était couvert de sang et juste le voir respirer et ouvrir les yeux rendait le Junhui à la fois confus et heureux.

-"Soonyoung...tu- qu'est ce que..." Jun n'arrivait pas à compléter sa phase, estomaqué du miracle qui s'était produit devant lui.

Quand le blond réalisa ce qu'il se passait, il souffla. Il ne pouvait plus rien leur cacher. Cependant il n'avait pas envi de leur imposer une telle vérité. Il n'avait pas envi de refaire des victimes et...même s'il décidait de tout leur dévoiler ils n'allaient que lui rire au nez et lui dire qu'il était devenu fou. 

Peut être que l'auteure avait raison, peut être que l'amitié et l'amour n'existaient pas réellement, peut être qu'ils étaient les seuls à s'inventer de faux sentiments. 

"C'est faux et tu le sais très bien." La douce voix de Jihoon continuait à résonner dans sa tête. 

Soonyoung doutait, mais il savait qu'il aimait Jihoon de tout son être. Il ne savait peut être pas ce qu'aimer voulait réellement dire mais il savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour le petit brun était vrai. Après tout ce mot était si abstrait, qui était assez sage et intelligent pour savoir ce qu'il voulait réellement signifier ? 

Mais Soonyoung savait lui, que son coeur ne battait pas pour rien, que son corps ne se réchauffait pas à chacun de ses touchés pour rien et il ne souriait et ne ressentait pas toutes cette joie pour rien. Il les ressentaient parce que Jihoon était là, parce qu'il lui offrait cette douce sensation que les gens qualifié d'affection et d'amour. Mais malgré cela il n'était pas le seul, Jihoon lui offrait une certaine chose que ses amis ne pouvait pas lui faire ressentir, et pourtant...

-"Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous...quoi qu'il arrive on sera la pour toi." Wonwoo lui dit après s'être calmé.

Ces gens, ses amis faisaient eux aussi naître en lui cette douceur, cette chaleur et cette protection. 

Jihoon lui avait dit la même chose, il lui avait dit de faire confiance à ses amis et de ne pas rester seul dans l'ombre.

"Même si ton chemin a été jusque là pluvieux, un jour des personnes seront à tes côtés, te donneront un manteau, une écharpe, de nouvelle chaussure et un parapluie. Ils marcheront avec toi et te protégeront autant que tu les protégera. Parce que l'amitié est faite comme cela." 

Il avait peut être raison, il avait peut être besoin de se reposer sur quelqu'un pour une fois. 

Soonyoung soupira, il prit une grande inspiration avant de tout raconter aux deux garçons. Sur l'auteur, sur leur monde, sur les lettres et sur la disparition de Jihoon. Et à sa grande surprise Jun et Wonwoo le crurent et le prirent ensuite dans leurs bras.

-"On est la maintenant...et Jihoon aussi...il sera toujours avec toi. Ne te blâme pas Soonyoung, parce qu'il n'a jamais regretté d'être tomber amoureux de toi." Junhui le rassura. 

Pour la première fois depuis la disparition de Jihoon, Soonyoung s'était mit à sourire. 

Ils y avaient des gens sur qui il pouvait compter, des gens qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Ses amis étaient là et en pensant à cela il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas pour la jeune fille. 

"Nous devons faire quelques choses pour les autres..." Wonwoo avait finalement parler brisant le silence. 

-"Car nous sommes les seuls..." continua Junhui.

Soonyoung s'était alors levé, se détachant par la même occasion des deux garçons et avant que le soleil ne se lève il finit la phrase de son aîné. 

-"...à savoir la vérité."


	9. Chapter 9

Quand Seokmin revit son colocataire il était à la fois heureux et en colère. Soonyoung revenait dans leur appartement après plus d'un mois d'absence avec des bandages lui recouvrant presque tout le visage, il avait perdu énormément de poids et ne semblait pas vouloir donner une explication à sa soudaine disparition. 

Le brun souffla en revoyant son aîné, il n'avait rien dit de plus pensant que le blond avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps après la terrible tragédie qui les avaient touché. Seokmin le prit dans ses bras soufflant un léger "bienvenue chez toi." avant de se détacher et de lui offrir un sourire. Soonyoung sourit à son tour levant sa main que son cadet attrapa de suite pour ensuite cogner -doucement- leur épaule comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire. 

"Soon-" Le blond cria, son sourire toujours aux lèvres.

-"Seok !" Le brun continua suivit d'un rire. 

Cette stupide habitude lui avait manqué, et Soonyoung comprit que c'était ces petites choses qui semblaient insignifiante qui étaient les plus marquantes.

Environs trois semaines s'étaient passé depuis le retour de Soonyoung, le blond étant rester à l'appartement pour soigner ses blessures pendant que l'hiver approchait à grand pas. Les habitants commencèrent tous à sortir leurs énormes manteaux et écharpes et comme chaques années Seungkwan se faisait encore charrier sur sa doudoune jaune fluo. Au moins tu ne risque pas de te faire écraser la nuit, était là phrase fétiche de Seokmin dans ces moments là. 

En voyant Soonyoung, Seungkwan s'était précipité sur lui le prenant dans ses bras, heureusement Hansol était derrière lui le rattrapant avant qu'il ne tombe. Même s'il ne le montrait pas il avait été mort d'inquiétude quand le blond avait disparu. Mingyu et Minghao le prirent aussi dans leurs bras, le plus âgé des deux lui demandant de ne plus jamais leur refaire cela. Jeonghan, Joshua et Seungcheol les avaient directement appelé quand Jun et Wonwoo leur avaient annoncé qu'ils avaient retrouvé le blond, activant la video Seungcheol s'était directement mis à crier en voyant le visage de Soonyoung. 

"YAH !! NE REFAIT PLUS JAMAIS ÇA KWON SOONYOUNG !" Il lui avait dit, faisant rire les trois autres garçons. Joshua avait soupiré quand Jeonghan le poussa pour apparaître à l'écran. 

-"NE PARLE PAS DE CETTE FAÇON À MON ENFANT !" il avait dit en frappant Seungcheol, ces deux là commençant à se battre Joshua reprit sa place et commença à parler à son tour. 

-"Je suis content de savoir que tu sois de retour. Prenez bien soin de lui les gars d'accord ?" Il leur dit avant que Jeonghan ne poussa Seungcheol sur Joshua les faisant tomber tous les deux. 

-"On vous revoit le 22 du mois prochain, okay ? Jusque là pas de bêtise ! Bye !!" Jeonghan leur avait dit avant de fermer brutalement l'appel avant que Joshua ne s'énerve pour lui avoir fait mal. 

Les garçons de l'autre ligne explosèrent de rire en les voyant agir ainsi, ils étaient plus âgé mais paressait avoir cinq ans ensemble. 

-  
-

Soonyoung ainsi que Jun et Wonwoo venait de finir leur classe du matin, après avoir déposé leurs affaires dans leurs casiers les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

"Quand est ce que l'on commence ?" Junhui avait demandé, commençant la conversation. 

-"Ce soir, on devrai faire ça la nuit pour être sûr de ne pas se faire repérer." Soonyoung lui avait répondu, continuant à marcher. 

-"Chez nous du coup ?" Wonwoo ajouta. 

-"Non, trop dangereux. Elle vous surveille sûrement." Soonyoung leur dit "À la bibliothèque à 3h...si possible..." il finit un peu hésitant.

-"Okay ! Fait juste attention à ce que Seokmin ne remarque pas ton absence." Jun accepta et Soonyoung acquiesça.

Ils arrivèrent en dehors de l'établissement, se faisant rejoindre par Minghao et son camarade de classe Bambam. Les deux plus jeunes excités d'être enfin à l'heure du déjeuner, ils traînèrent leurs aînés jusqu'au café où Mingyu et Seungkwan travaillaient. 

Ce que Minghao préférait dans le café était leurs gâteaux et Bambam adorait les sandwichs que Mingyu préparait. Quand ils entrèrent dans la boutique, le son des clochettes avertissant les employés, Minghao leva la main en direction de son meilleur ami qui commença déjà à préparer leurs habituelles commandes. 

"Seungkwan fait leur payer le repas de la dernière fois où ils ne vont jamais le faire." Mingyu lui dit continuant à confectionner le sandwich et Seungkwan ne fit que rire à la remarque de son ami. 

-"Hey !" Le petit brun salua ses aînés. "Les sandwichs arriveront bientôt, sinon ça vous fera 15 euros plus ce que vous nous deviez la dernière fois donc 30 euros, s'il vous plaît ~" Seungkwan continua avec un sourire, Minghao poussa Bambam devant lui pour lui dire de payer à sa place, le thaïlandais grogna mais fit ce qu'il lui demanda. 

"Merci~" Seungkwan leur dit après avoir encaissé. Il remarqua ensuite Soonyoung, Jun et Wonwoo et leur demanda à leur tour leur commande. 

Soonyoung demanda un simple sandwich crudité, Junhui commanda celui au saumon pendant que Wonwoo se contenta d'une salade. 

Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer à une table près du comptoir et commencèrent à manger. Minghao était rester au niveau des cuisines pour embêter Mingyu pendant que Bambam se lamentait sur le poid plume que son porte feuille faisait à présent. 

Après quelques minutes, les clochettes retentirent de nouveau et Seokmin venait d'apparaître d'entre les portes. Les trois garçons ayant une vue parfaite sur le comptoir pouvaient voir le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur le visage du caissier quand le grand brun était apparu. Après que Seokmin ai commandé, ces deux là étaient restés quelques minutes à discuter. Le visage du plus jeune s'illuminait chaque fois que son aîné lui racontait une blague idiote et celui du grand brun prenait soudainement des couleurs rosâtre en entendant le doux rire de son cadet. 

Ils durent ensuite se séparer à cause des clients qui attendait leur tour, avant de partir Seokmin ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux de Seungkwan avant de laisser retomber sa main sur la joue du plus jeune qui semblait déjà brûler. Les trois garçons pouvaient ressentir l'atmosphère rose bonbon entre les deux de là où ils se trouvaient et Wonwoo avait fait semblant de vomir en voyant la scène suivit de Junhui qui frappait intensément l'épaule du noiraud à côté de lui. Soonyoung n'avait fait que les observer en soupirant légèrement, il ou plutôt tout le monde savait très bien que Seokmin et Seungkwan s'aimaient et le blond était déterminé à ce qu'ils aient un avenir heureux ensemble. Ils voulaient voir son meilleur ami et son cadet préférer heureux et cette fois il allait réussir. 

-  
-

Le soleil venait à présent de se coucher, laissant les horloges pointer 23 heures. Seokmin et Soonyoung venaient de finir leur film et le plus jeune se tourna vers le blond abordant une expression sérieuse mais douce. 

"Hyung..." Soonyoung regarda Seokmin en l'entendant l'appeler

"Tu sais si tu as besoin de quelque chose ou si tu as des problèmes tu peux me le dire." Le brun lui dit en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. 

-"Je sais Seok, je peux toujours compter sur toi." Soonyoung lui dit en resserrant l'étreinte sur ses mains, il lui offrit ensuite un sourire avant que le brun ne se lève et se dirige vers sa chambre. 

"Tu peux aussi venir me voir si tu as envi de partager tes sentiments pour Kwan !" Il cria au garçon avec un sourire malicieux, Seokmin lui répondit en criant "La ferme Soon !" faisant rire le blond. 

L'horloge indiquait maintenant 2h45, Soonyoung s'était alors levé discrètement. Marcher chez lui dans le noir n'était pas quelque chose de difficile pour le blond cependant il avait changé de chambre avec son colocataire il n'y avait pas si longtemps et il n'avait pas encore prit ses repaires. Alors même s'il essayait d'être discret Soonyoung ne pouvait s'empêcher de se cogner contre le bord de son armoire le faisant grogner avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte. 

Il s'était habillé et chaussé puis il quitta enfin son appartement pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque rejoindre ses deux compagnons. Il vérifia dans le couloir ce qu'il avait avec lui, un simple sac contenant des carnets et des affaires comme des stylos. Banal mais utile. 

Soonyoung continua sa route cependant il ne remarqua pas cette porte entrouverte et ses yeux rivés sur lui. Un certain brun referma cette porte soupirant.

"Hyung..."


	10. Chapter 10

Soonyoung arriva finalement devant la porte de la bibliothèque, Junhui et Wonwoo se trouvant déjà devant. Le noiraud sortit les clefs de sa poche, il était président du club de lecture donc avait droit au double de la bibliothèque, Wonwoo ouvrit ensuite la porte laissant entrer ses deux amis. 

Les trois garçons marchèrent jusqu'au fond de la salle, la bas se trouvait des tables isolé après plusieurs étagères. Ils s'assirent et Soonyoung sortit le carnet et ses stylos, donnant à chacun une couleur différente. 

"Voila le carnet où toutes nos idées et leurs conséquences seront écrite." Soonyoung commença en ouvrant le carnet. "Chacun de nous aura une couleur différente pour qu'on puisse se répartir les tâches et ce sera aussi plus facile pour se repérer..." Il finit. 

-"Avoue Soon, les couleurs c'est juste parce que tu voulais un truc beau et coloré." Wonwoo lui dit esquissant un sourire. 

-"Touché." Soonyoung dit avec un rire gêné. "Enfin bref, est ce que vous avez déjà des idées ?" Il demanda ensuite. 

-"mmh...tu nous avais dit que t'étais spécial. Mais t'as jamais détaillé." Junhui dit au blond. 

Un soupir venait de dépasser les lèvres de Soonyoung, celui ci ne voulait pas révéler ses habilités car cela voudrait dire leur dévoiler la vérité sur eux. Le faite que leur amitié soit fausse, que leurs souvenirs sont faux...que leur relation n'est qu'une mascarade. 

"Soonyoung, tu peux tout nous dire tu sais...on restera avec toi quoi qu'il arrive." Junhui ajouta en voyant son ami anxieux après ce qu'il avait dit. 

Soonyoung prit une inspiration, c'était vrai, il devait leur faire confiance et tant pis s'il devait se faire détester. Il le méritait amplement, mais le blond espérait que les deux garçons ne lui en veuille pas, il voulait garder cette amitié qu'ils avaient pu développer, cette véritable connection qu'il y a eu pendant ces 3 ans. 

-"Je...suis le gardien et messager entre se monde et celui de l'auteur." Soonyoung commença à expliquer "Et comme je suis le premier à avoir été créé par notre auteur j'ai reçu un pouvoir en plus du faite que je ne puisse pas mourir ou juste vieillir."  
Les deux garçons en face de lui continuaient à l'écouté, ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre il y a quelques jour et maintenant. 

"Je...peux sur toutes les personnes dont j'ai deja vu le nom modifier les souvenirs, les manipuler, en créé et même en supprimer. Et sachant que j'ai été le premier à être apparu je connais toutes les personnes de ce monde." Le blond finit, Wonwoo en étendant ses paroles serra la main qui se trouvait près d'elle, appartenant à Junhui. 

-"Donc...Soonyoung, soit honnête...est ce que tu as modifié nos souvenirs ?" Wonwoo lui demanda ensuite, le noiraud malgré les souvenirs implantés par le blond avait toujours ressentit cette étrange sensation quand il repensait aux moment qu'il avait soit disant passé avec Soonyoung. 

Le blond ne répondit rien, il hocha seulement de la tête baissant le regard, il n'osait pas affronter le jugement du noiraud. Maintenant Wonwo en était sûr, il savait que ses instincts ne lui jouait pas des tours. Cependant il n'était pas en colère envers le blond, il ne lui en voulait pas...mais il avait ce goût amer dans la bouche, le fait de savoir que sa mémoire, ses souvenirs avec Soonyoung était faux le rendait...comment pouvait il d'écrire cela...en dégouté ? non...il était juste vide. 

-"A-Alors...nous n'avons jamais réellement été amis d'enfance ?" Junhui demanda hésitant, ses mains commencèrent à trembler et Wonwoo qui tenait l'une d'elle avait resserré son étreinte pour le calmer. 

-"Oui..." Le blond continua à avouer "Cependant...l'amitié que j'ai ressenti...ce lien que nous avons créé ces trois dernières années sont réels..." Soonyoung leur dit cette fois relevant son visage. 

-"Tu as raison...même si nous ne nous connaissons finalement pas depuis l'enfance, nous sommes amis depuis trois bonnes années." Wonwoo commença fixant Soonyoung "Et je sais que tu es une personne de confiance...alors j'espère que tu à toi aussi foie en nous." Il continua serrant un peu plus la main du plus âgé et il le regarda. "n'est ce pas Jun ?" 

Junhui releva le regard vers les deux garçons, il essuya ses yeux qui étaient devenu humide. -"Oui ! Bien sûr ! Même s'il y a eu une part de mensonge dans notre amitié je sais que les trois dernières années ont été vrai !" Il finit en prenant la main de Soonyoung dans la sienne, Wonwoo fit de même et de cette façon les trois garçons étaient relié par leur mains. 

-"Merci les gars..." Le blond leur dit avec un sourire qu'ils lui retournèrent. 

-"Sinon...si tu peux modifier la mémoire des gens...pourquoi tu n'essayerai pas sur l'auteur ?" Wonwoo proposa, déliant leur main avant d'empoigner son stylo. 

"Après tout si j'ai bien compris ton histoire, si elle a commencé à nous faire cela c'est à cause d'une mauvaise expérience quand elle était au lycée." Il commença à gribouiller un schéma sur les dernières pages. 

"Si tu changes ses souvenirs elle sera soulagé et nous laissera, peut être même qu'elle refera apparaître ceux qui ont disparu." Il finit ensuite. 

-"Won a raison, je suis sûr qu'elle garde les pages qu'elle déchire." Junhui ajouta. 

Soonyoung soupira légèrement avant de commencer à s'excuser. 

-"Je ne peux pas modifier ses souvenirs, j'ai déjà essayé de lui faire oublier certains moments de sa vie mais c'est comme si elle rejetait mon aide..." 

-"Oh..." Junhui reposa ses yeux sur le carnet, déçu que son idée ne puisse pas fonctionner.

Les garçons restèrent plusieurs minutes les yeux rivés sur plusieurs endroits à la recherche d'idée. Soonyoung grogna, s'ébouriffant les cheveux frustré de ne pas trouver. 

-"Et..." Wonwoo commença a parler, attirant l'attention des deux autres "Si on ne modifiait pas ses souvenirs mais plutôt que l'ont avertissait les habitants ?" Il proposa ensuite. 

-"Du genre...?" Junhui lui demanda d'approfondir son idée.

-"Comme par exemple communiquer secrètement avec les autres habitants, les prévenants de la vérité sur ce monde." Le noiraud continua, faisant approuver le chinois qui se trouvait près de lui.

-"Mais comment ?" Jun lui demanda.

-"Vous savez ces lettres que nous recevons chaque année..." Soonyoung leur dit. "Elles s'arrêtent à la 20eme, on pourrai en rajouter une et dedans on révélera tout !" Il finit.

-"Génial ! On devrait faire ça !" Wonwoo accepta, excité.

Junhui n'avait pas parlé, il s'était contenter de fixer la table et quand Wonwoo l'appela inquiet de ne voir aucune réaction de la part de son ami ce dernier soupira.

-"Et si...les gens en apprenant la vérité devenait fou ?" Il leur demanda. 

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ?" Wonwoo ne comprenait pas.

-"C'est juste que...même si nos vie son entre guillemet contrôlées...nous vivons en paix." Jun lui répondit, Wonwoo le regardait les yeux grands ouvert. Il serra les poings et regarda le chinois dans les yeux. 

-"Tu veux dire...que tu préfères continuer à mentir à tous ces gens ? Ne pas les aider ?" Wonwoo lui demanda, son regard s'assombrissant.

Junhui ne répondit rien ce qui énerva encore plus le noiraud, ce dernier allait attraper le plus âgé et le secouer pour qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il voulait faire, mais Soonyoung l'arrêta.

-"Il a raison Won..." Le blond lui dit en arrêtant sa main.

-"Qu-" Il voulu lui répondre mais Soonyoung le coupa.

-"Si nous leur révélons tout d'un coup, ce serait le chaos total." Il continua en se replaçant sur sa chaise, lâchant la main du noiraud. "Imagine, d'un jour à l'autre tu apprends que tout ce que tu as vécu, toute ton existence n'était qu'une pure fiction." Soonyoung fixa Wonwoo " Tu ne crois pas que tu perdrais un minimum ton calme ? Tu n'irai pas le dire à tout ceux que tu connais ?" Le blond se mit à soupirer,   
"C'est trop risqué...et si l'auteur voit que le monde plonge dans le chaos à cause de cela, quelque chose de pire pourrait arriver." et il finit. 

Wonwoo regarda son ami à sa gauche, il plaça sa main sur le haut de sa tête.   
-"C'est vrai...Excuse moi d'avoir réagit de cette façon Jun." Junhui sourit en entendant les excuses de son ami et le pardonna.

"On pourrait les prévenir grâce à cette dernière lettre...mais effacer leur mémoire au bout d'une journée ou deux, ainsi que de ceux dont ils auront informé." Wonwoo proposa. 

-"Mais à quoi ça servirait ?" Junhui demanda, c'était insensé de tout leur révéler et ensuite leur faire oublier.

-"Leur laisser le choix." Soonyoung lui répondit. "Ces lettres parlent essentiellement de nos âmes sœurs mais 90% des habitants tombent amoureux d'autres personnes et disparaissent soudainement, et certaine fois sans que l'autre ne le sache." Il les informa et les deux garçons baissèrent la tête en repensant à Jihoon. 

"Cependant même si nous ne savons pas où nous disparaissons...partir en ayant vu le visage de la personne qui compte le plus pour nous est beaucoup mieux. Mourir ensemble est un choix acceptable et même...plus raisonnable." Soonyoung continua. 

-"Mais alors..." Jun essayait de trouver les bons mots mais le blond savait deja ce qui le tracassait.

-"Je suis une exception. J'aurai disparu si je n'avais pas été "spécial", à vrai dire j'aurai préféré disparaître si j'avais eu le choix." Soonyoung lui dit. 

-"Peut être que disparaître deux par deux de ce monde n'est pas une si mauvaise option. Peut être que là où nous partons est un endroit plus beau et plus joyeux...un endroit où plus rien ne serait faux...où nous pourrons finalement être libre. De plus il est préférable de partir de cette façon que subitement." Soonyoung glissa sur la table, son visage touchant maintenant cette surface froide. 

-"On dirait que l'on se prépare à l'apocalypse..." Junhui leur dit en soupirant.

-"Non...c'est plus comme si l'ont quittait l'école...on passe d'un monde à l'autre...un totalement inconnu et quelque fois terrifiant, pourtant on est toujours plus heureux parce qu'on se sens enfin indépendant et libre." Wonwoo lui dit en prenant sa main.

Il prit ensuite le carnet et son stylo et écrivit sur les premières pages. 

Une lettre pour tout changer.

"Répartissons nous les tâches." Il leur dit ensuite.

 

Wonwoo : Écriture.

Soonyoung : Modifie la mémoire (seulement les élèves pour l'instant).

Junhui : Distribution.

 

Après avoir approfondit l'idée, l'horloge indiquait à présent six heures. Le brun commença à bailler et le noiraud se frottait les yeux pour rester éveillé.

"Merci les gars..." Soonyoung leur dit brisant le silence qu'ils avaient installé.

-"C'est rien Soon' " Junhui lui répondit en fermant ses yeux.

-"On t'avait promis que tu pourrai compter sur nous." Wonwoo continua avant d'essayer de supprimer un bâillement.

Soonyoung avait baissé le visage en entendant ses amis, ses yeux s'était soudainement humidifié et il avait une forte envi de les prendre dans ses bras, de crier et de pleurer.

-"On devrait s'arrêter là pour l'instant, après tout nous avons déjà terminé l'étape un." Wonwoo leur proposa et le plus âgé accepta directement sentant que son esprit s'évadait déjà dans le monde des rêves. 

Les trois garçons se levèrent et agréèrent tous sur le faite que Junhui garderait le carnet. Soonyoung s'arrêta avant de sortir de l'établissement et se mit devant eux.

"Nous sommes les seuls à savoir la vérité..." Il commença faisant sourire les deux autres qui savaient déjà quoi dire.

-"Et nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir changer le destin," Junhui continua.

-"car même si un monde se détruit l'autre n'a pas besoin de s'écrouler avec lui." Wonwoo finit la phrase.

"WON ! JUN ! SOON !" les trois dirent à l'unisson. 

Le sourire de Soonyoung resta tout le long accroché sur son visage, il termina leur réunion de cette nuit et les trois garçons regagnèrent leur chambre mais avant qu'ils ne ferment les yeux, ils se rappelèrent de la première étape qui commencera à leur réveille.

MISSION WONJUNSOON 

PREMIÈRE ÉTAPE :   
Seokmin et Seungkwan.


	11. Chapter 11

Bip....Bip...Bip...

     Ce son continuait à retentir dans la chambre du blond. Sa main essayant d'atteindre l'objet se trouvant sur sa table de chevet. Quand Soonyoung arriva enfin à éteindre son réveil il soupira de soulagement, il grogna par la suite en s'étirant et quand il eu enfin l'idée de vérifier son horloge celle ci indiquait 10h. 

Bordel ! J'suis en retard, le blond jura en se dépêchant de se préparer et d'aller en cours. En arrivant dans sa salle de classe il salua ses camarades et s'installa rapidement à sa place près de Wonwoo. 

"Yo ! Où est Jun ?" Le blond lui dit en sortant son cahier de son sac. 

-" 'Lut ! Il arrive, je crois qu'il était en train de parler avec son frère... sérieusement." Le noiraud lui répondit faisant une grimace en prononçant le dernier mot. 

-"Aille...pas cool." Soonyoung ajouta avant que le brun n'arrive de derrière les portes traînant les pieds jusqu'à son siège se trouvant derrière ses deux amis. 

-"Yo Jun, de quoi vous étiez en train de parler avec ton frère ?" Wonwoo lui demanda se retournant vers lui.

-"Il a vu Soon sortir de chez lui vers 2h du matin et il m'a demandé si je savais quelque chose..." Jun leur avoua, faisant tomber la mâchoire du blond.

-"E-Et du coup ?" Wonwoo continua ses questions.

-"Je n'ai pas réussi à lui mentir mais je n'ai rien dit non plus..." Le brun soupira, "Alors il m'a juste dit : Je ne veux pas qu'il s'eclipse encore comme la dernière fois, alors prend soin de lui et garde un œil sur lui...il va falloir qu'on aille le voir demain..." Jun continua en imitant la voix inhabituellement sérieuse de son frère. 

Soonyoung et Wonwoo se figèrent en entendant parler du lendemain. Demain le calendrier affichera le jour du 22 novembre et ils savèrent exactement ce que cela signifiait. 

Et avant qu'ils ne puissent continuer leur conversation le professeur entra dans la salle faisant taire la masse d'élèves. Le cours semblait passé à une vitesse plus lente que d'habitude et Soonyoung commençait déjà à bailler pendant que Wonwoo s'était déjà endormit. Quand la sonnerie retentit, avertissant la fin des cours le blond secoua légèrement son voisin pour le réveiller, ce dernier frotta ses poings contre ses yeux avant de bailler fortement. Les trois garçons prirent leurs affaires avant de quitter la salle et de rejoindre leur prochain cours.

La mâtiné passa lentement pour les trois garçons, quand la pause déjeuner arriva finalement, leur ventre gargouillant, ils partirent rapidement en direction de la cafétéria où ils trouvèrent Seungkwan seul à une table. 

"Bah Kwan," Le blond commença en s'approchant du garçon. "Qu'est ce que tu fais tout seul ?" Il demanda ensuite au petit, Seungkwan releva la tête en entendant la voix familière du garçon.

-"Je mange duh." Le petit brun lui dit en roulant des yeux faisant rire Wonwoo.

Les trois amis décidèrent alors de s'assoir au côté du plus jeune et se sourirent mutuellement en se disant qu'ils allaient pouvoir commencer leur mission.

-"Hansol n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui ?" Jun commença la discussion.

-"Non, il devait rattraper son contrôle." Il lui répondit en faisant la moue.

-"Et Seokmin n'est pas là ?" Wonwoo lui demanda ensuite avec un sourire en coin.

-"P-Pourquoi Seokmin devrait être avec m-moi ?" Il lui demanda ses joues commençant déjà à devenir rouge "J-Je veux dire, manger avec moi enfin- huh- vous avez compris !" Il leur dit finalement en réalisant que sa dernière phrase portait à confusion. 

Les trois amis pouffèrent de rire en voyant le garçon perdre ses moyens. Adorable, ils pensèrent et quand le noiraud aperçu la raison du trouble de Seungkwan il sourit et appela le jeune garçon. Celui la accouru en apercevant ses aînés et quand il vit que le petit brun était aussi avec eux il s'arrêta. 

"Hey Seok !" Wonwoo le salua avec un sourire narquois.

-"H-Hey..." Il lui répondit et se tourna ensuite pour fixer le plus jeune. Seungkwan tourna son visage faisant mine de discuter avec Junhui, ce dernier lui sourit et s'approcha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-"Tu sais être avec lui n'est peut être pas une mauvaise idée, vous êtes mignons ensemble." Il se recula ensuite doucement contemplant devant lui un Seungkwan rouge pivoine avant de lui rire au nez.

Jun se leva par la suite quand Seokmin avait enfin posé son postérieur sur la chaise en face de Seungkwan.

"Bon les gars on y va ?" Il dit à Wonwoo et Soonyoung, il se tourna ensuite vers son frère et lui fit un clin d'œil. "Je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous raconter et peut être même quelque chose à demander ? ~" 

Les deux autres garçons riaient de la remarque du plus âgé et partirent ensuite avec lui, laissant les deux amis ensemble.

-"Ils sont vraiment étrange..." Seokmin dit au plus jeune en riant pour apaiser l'atmosphère gênante. 

-"O-Oui, mais on a l'habitude avec ces idiots." Seungkwan répondit le regard plongé dans son assiette. C'était gênant et le petit brun ne pouvait le supporter, Seokmin était le seul à lui faire cette effet et il insultait ce dernier pour cela. 

Ses joues continuèrent à prendre des couleurs quand il sentit le regard insistant de son aîné, celui ci ne devait pas penser que Seungkwan l'avait remarqué. 

-"Seungkwan." Le brun l'appela brisant le silence entre eux.

-"Q-Quoi ?" Il répondit en bégayant légèrement. Fait chier, reprend toi Seungkwan ! Il jura dans sa tête.

-"Huh...je me disais est ce que...humm..." Seokmin essayait de trouver les mots, ses mains devenaient de plus en plus moite et il sentait sa bouche s'assécher. Seungkwan avait finalement relevé le visage   
vers le brun et quand ces yeux rencontrèrent les siens ils eurent tous les deux une vague de chaleur qui les envahissait.

C'était doux et chaud, agréable et intense. Seokmin avait arrêté de parler, il pouvait sentir son visage rougir et des goûtes de sueurs dévaler son front. 

-"Seok ? Seokmin ? Ouh-"

-"Sort avec moi." Seokmin venait de dire, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il venait de penser tout haut. Seungkwan s'était mit à tousser fortement, est ce qu'il avait rêvé ou l'amour de sa vie venait vraiment de lui poser cette question ?

"J-Je veux dire sortir manger ? Huh- Non en fait j'ai besoin d'aller acheter des -huh- trucs, ouais voila....Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?" Seokmin essaya de se rattraper tant bien que mal, toussotant et grognant d'embarras entre chaque mots. Ses oreilles avaient elles aussi prit une couleur rougeâtre du à l'embrassement. 

-"O-Ouais, pourquoi pas...quand ?" Seungkwan lui demanda après s'être finalement calmé. Il veut juste quelqu'un pour l'accompagner, du calme Kwan, il se répétait.

Seokmin qui avait entre temps enfoui son visage entre ses bras se trouvant sur la table releva légèrement les yeux vers le plus jeune, faisant seulement apparaître le haut de son visage. 

-"Vraiment ?" Il avait dit tout doucement n'en revenant pas que Seungkwan accepte. 

"H-Hum...demain après être aller voir Jih ?" Seokmin lui dit un sourire maintenant sur son visage.

-"Okay, mais je travaille demain du coup je ne pourrai pas y aller en même temps que les autres..." Seungkwan l'informa.

-"J-J'irai avec toi ! J'attendrai au café le temps que tu finisse." Seokmin lui dit, Seungkwan refusa lui disant que ce n'était pas la peine et qu'il pouvait y aller seul mais le grand brun insista.

-"Okay okay, je fini vers 13h." Seungkwan lui dit.

-"Okay pour 13h alors !" Seokmin continua tout content, faisant sourire légèrement son camarade.

La sonnerie retentit enfin avertissant les élèves de la fin de la pause, la plupart des étudiants avaient déjà quitté le self et Seokmin dit au revoir à Seungkwan avant de rejoindre sa propre classe.

-  
-

C'était maintenant la fin de la journée, Junhui et Wonwoo avaient demandé à la MingMing Squad s'ils avaient vu quoi que ce soit entre le Seokkwan et les deux leur informa du rendez vous qu'ils avaient organisé demain après la visite.

Soonyoung était resté silencieux pendant la conversation. 

"Soonyoung t'es sûr que tu veux venir demain ?" Jun lui demanda inquiet de l'état du plus jeune.

Le blond ne lui répondit pas, toujours perdu dans ses pensées ce qui fit soupirer le noiraud. Il était maintenant tant pour les trois amis de se séparer et de rejoindre leur chambre et Wonwoo demanda au brun de commencer à avancer sans lui, prenant ensuite Soonyoung par le bras.

-"Tout ira bien Soonyoung, repose toi okay ? On se voit demain." Wonwoo finit avant de partir vers Junhui, laissant le blond seul.

-"Je n'ai même pas de cadeau..." Soonyoung soupira en regardant son porte feuille.

 

Seungkwan s'était réveillé au doux chant des oiseaux, la lumière se couchant sur chaque parcelle de sa chambre. Il bailla fortement et se leva de son lit, s'habilla et retrouva Hansol dans la cuisine. Ils se saluèrent et le brun quitta la pièce et l'appartement pour aller travailler. 

-  
-

"Seokmin tu viens ?" Jun lui demanda en voyant le garçon quitter son appartement.

-"Plus tard, je vais attendre Seungkwan et y aller avec lui." Il lui répondit en souriant légèrement. 

-"Pffu-" Wonwoo reteint un rire "Trop mignon." il souffla et continua à embêter son cadet, le faisant rougir d'embarras.

Junhui secoua la tête en voyant le comportement immature de son ami mais sourit tout de même. Tous semblait avoir reprit son cours après 6 mois. 

-"Où est Soon ? Le bus va partir." Le brun demanda à son petit frère mais ce dernier ne répondit rien lançant seulement un regard au noiraud qui comprit immédiatement. 

-"Junnie~ Allons y ! Soonyoung nous rejoindra après okay ?" Wonwoo lui dit avant de tirer le bras du brun.

-"Mais-" Le garçon ne put protester que Wonwoo le traîna déjà jusqu'à la sortit des dortoirs. 

"Won !" Jun se plaignit, lui faisant lâcher son bras, le noiraud continua tout de même à marcher.

-"Jun laisse le, il viendra quand il sera prêt. Ne le forçons pas." Il lui dit avant de se retourner et de tendre sa main vers le brun.

Jun soupira avant d'accepter et prit la main du plus jeune.  
-"mmmh...t'as surement raison..." 

Ils continuèrent à marcher, prirent le bus avant d'arriver à destination. Ils marchèrent un peu jusqu'à cette colline qui leur était familière et quand Jun vit ces visages qui lui avait tant manqué il retira sa main de celle du noiraud avant de courir vers les autres.

"JUN !" Un certain blond au cheveux soyeux et maintenant court l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts. 

-"Jeonghan ! Tu m'as manqué ! T'as coupé tes cheveux~ " Jun lui dit enfouissant son visage dans le torse de l'autre. 

Jeonghan se connaissait depuis l'enfance, un peu comme un grand frère il l'avait protégé et défendu quand le brun se faisait maltraiter en primaire. Quand Junhui a rencontré son petit frère, il n'avait que 10 ans et Jeonghan lui a apprit à s'affirmer et à ne pas baisser les yeux devant les petites brutes. Jun lui en était reconnaissant car de cette façon il était maintenant capable de protéger son petit frère. 

-"Hey Won !" Un garçon au cheveux noir salua Wonwoo. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et Joshua qui se trouvait à proximité lui avait juste donné une tape sur l'épaule.

-"Ça faisait longtemps, comment vont les autres ? Soonyoung n'est pas là ? " Le garçon châtain demanda. 

-"Ne t'en fais pas Josh', ils vont bien et Soon..." Wonwoo lui répondit hésitant.

-"Il viendra sûrement plus tard." Seungcheol ajouta, faisant acquiescer le noiraud.

Les deux garçons s'étaient ensuite tourner vers le sol, un sourire mélancolique sur leur visage. 

"Salut Jihoon." Ils le saluèrent et déposèrent des fleurs sur la tombe qu'ils avaient construite avec des bâtons.

Un silence se faisait où seul les prièrent silencieuses pouvaient se faire entendre, les garçons s'étaient ensuite mit en cercle non loin de là où la mémoire de  Jihoon persistait.

Quelques minutes plus tard Mingyu et Minghao arrivèrent. Ils déposèrent tous les deux les présents qu'ils avaient acheté pour Jihoon et étaient ensuite restés discuter quelques temps avec les autres. Revoir Jeonghan, Joshua et Seungcheol leur avaient fait chaud au coeur, cependant ils durent repartir assez tôt.

Les heures passèrent et après qu'ils aient fini de déjeuner c'était maintenant Seokmin et Seungkwan qui arrivèrent, tous les deux s'étaient mit à pleurer devant la tombe de Jihoon. 

"Hyung...T-Tu me...m-manques..." Seungkwan était à terre et Seokmin ne pouvait rien faire à part pleurer avec lui.

Seungcheol s'approcha de Seungkwan et le prit dans ses bras, caressant les cheveux du plus jeune. Leur relation avait toujours été comme cela, depuis leur rencontre Seungcheol s'était autoproclamer comme grand frère du petit. Il continuait à le calmer et Junhui fit de même avec son frère. 

Après une longue journée Seungkwan avait fini par s'endormir laissant Seokmin le ramener chez lui sur son dos. Leur rendez vous sera pour plus tard, il se disait. 

"Bye les moucherons, vous allez me manquer." Seungcheol leur dit avant de prendre ses cadets dans ses bras. Joshua et Jeonghan firent de même, le châtain laissant s'échapper une petit larme, dire au revoir étaient toujours un peu triste. 

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et tout le monde était finalement rentré, la bougie que ses derniers avait allumé à côté de la croix s'était finalement éteinte.

•*•*•*•

"Salut Jih..." Soonyoung se montra finalement devant la tombe. 

Ses yeux s'étaient soudainement adoucie en voyant les présents que ses amis avaient déposer. Une BD sérieusement Kwan ? Soonyoung ricanait en voyant la bande dessinée de Iron Man que Seungkwan avait laissé pour Jihoon.

Le blond s'accroupit avant d'allumer une nouvelle fois la bougie. Ses mains caressèrent délicatement la croix qui se trouvait devant lui, une larme risquant de s'échapper. 

"Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir ce que je voulais t'acheter...désolé. Je suis vraiment un petit ami en carton." Soonyoung ria légèrement. 

Le garçon soupira ensuite, son coeur se serrait de plus en plus. Tout était maintenant noir, le paysage seulement éclairé par les lumières de la ville. Quand son regard finalement eu atteins le ciel il ne pu continué à contenir ses larmes et il les laissèrent couler le long de ses joues. 

Le ciel était couvert d'étoile, des touches de bleu, de rouge, violet et jaune. On aurait dit une symphonie de couleurs, c'était comme s'il revoyait son âme quand Jihoon jouait de la guitare pour lui. Il pouvait encore entendre les notes glisser sur ses oreilles, la douce voix du brun faire écho dans leur chambre. Et malgré le vent de la colline une vague de douceur et de chaleur traversa le blond, il sourit en sentant cela en lui. Jihoon était toujours le seul à lui faire ressentir ce genre de chose. 

Soonyoung s'était lentement mit à chantonner l'air de la mélodie, se remémorant les paroles que son amour lu chantait. 

"Je me tiens sur cette route pour la dernière fois aujourd'hui  
Chaque jour est ainsi...  
Dans ce vaste monde  
Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une poussière, je le sais très bien mais,  
Là où rien n'est facile  
Le monde est comme un labyrinthe sans issue"

Est ce que tu te sentait vraiment de cette façon Jihoon ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? 

"Le bonheur existe seulement comme un mot  
Comme un rêve que tout le monde fait  
C'est une absurdité dont ils parlaient  
En laquelle je ne veux pas croire" 

Tu voulais seulement une vie simple...je le sais. Excuse moi d'avoir compliqué les choses. 

"Toutes les choses qui me permettent de respirer  
Simplifiées comme ça  
S'éloignent encore et encore de moi  
Jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus visibles  
I call you Babe yeah  
Baby's called my happiness yeah  
Yeah, I just want it simple, simple"

Les yeux de Soonyoung s'étaient fermé, le vent froid caressait ses joues et aidait à sécher ses larmes. Il s'était soudainement mit à sourire en se souvenant des paroles, à quel point Jihoon se donnait en la chantant, à quel point il était passionné.   
À quel point il l'aimait. 

"Tu es et sera toujours mon bonheur Jihoon." Soonyoung chuchota son sourire toujours au coin de ses lèvres. 

"J'ai cherché à te retrouver mais tu ne m'a dit qu'une chose, vit simplement et heureux sans moi. Est ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu voulais ? Pourtant juste respirer me semble difficile quand tu es loin de moi." Il continua à parler sa main agrippant la partie haute de son t-shirt.

"J'aimerai te rejoindre, j'aimerai pouvoir enfin me libéré de cette cage. J'ai pu entrevoir une magnifique lumière en étant avec toi. Maintenant que tu n'es plus là tout est différent, tout a changé. Tu me manques tellement, tellement que j'en ai mal mais je ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça parce que ça me ferai encore plus souffrir." Ses yeux commençaient à redevenir humide et sa voix craquait déjà vers la fin de sa phrase. 

"Est ce que tu peux voir les étoiles de la où tu es ? Est ce que tu peux enfin voir, sentir, entendre et manger toutes les choses que tu voulais ?"  
Soonyoung sourit en pensant à tout cela.

"Certaine fois je regarde l'horizon, t'attendant. Loin de moi le vent froid continue à souffler, je pense apercevoir un petit moulin sur cette colline. Restant là à ne rien faire, il avait l'air si seul comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. J'avais l'impression de me voir." 

Le blond avait finalement sortit quelque chose de sa poche, une boite. Elle était bleu marine et semblait être faite de satin, douce, élégante et magnifique.  
Ses mains tremblaient en essayant de l'ouvrir. 

"J'aurai aimé pouvoir te l'offrir plus tôt, j'aurai aimé faire beaucoup plus de chose quand tu étais encore près de moi." Il prit ensuite le contenu et passa la bague autour de son doigt, il déposa ensuite la boîte avec à l'intérieur le même bijoux près des autres cadeaux.

"J'espère qu'elle te plaît Jih..." Soonyoung regarda une dernière fois la tombe avant d'essuyer ses yeux. "Bon anniversaire mon ange." Il chuchota avec un triste sourire avant de partir, caressant la bague qui était maintenant sur sa main.


	12. Chapter 12

Deux mois venaient de passer, l'année s'était terminé et les garçons étaient pour la plupart rentrés le fêter avec leur famille. Soonyoung lui n'était pas rentré voir la jeune fille, il était resté au côté de Seungkwan et Mingyu qui n'avaient pas pu retourner dans leur ville natale. 

Mingyu et Seungkwan se connaissent depuis l'enfance, ils ont vécu dans la même petite ville. Les deux ne s'entendaient pas du tout au départ mais ils ont apprit à apprécier la compagnie de l'autre au file du temps. Quand Mingyu a du quitter la petite ville pour poursuivre ses études Seungkwan s'était mis à pleurer, preuve qu'il l'appréciait malgré toutes les disputes. Mingyu lui avait seulement ébouriffé les cheveux en ricanant ce jour là, lui disant qu'il le rejoindrait dans quelques années et qu'il lui manquerait aussi. 

Qui aurait cru que Seungkwan tomberai amoureux de Seokmin ? Et qui aurait cru que son âme sœur serait... 

"Je comprends vraiment pas cette vie..." Seungkwan s'était mis à soupirer en pensant à tout cela. 

-"Qu'est ce qu'y a Kwannie ?" Mingyu venait d'arriver dans sa chambre. 

Soonyoung, Mingyu et Seungkwan partageaient un appartement pendant que les autres étaient absent.

-"Rien..." Il lui répondit simplement en soupirant une seconde fois. 

-"C'est jamais rien avec toi Kwan." Mingyu continua en s'approchant du plus jeune.   
"Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire." 

-"C'est juste que...je n'arrive pas à comprendre. J'aime Seokmin mais..." Seungkwan voulu continuer mais il se sentait vidé de ses forces juste en pensant à cela. 

-"Mais ce n'est pas ce que les lettres te disent ?" Mingyu le questionna, le plus jeune répondit par un hochement négatif.

-"Elles ne m'ont encore rien dévoilé...mais j'ai juste peur de ce qui pourrai se passer." Il lui avoua, les larmes commençaient à se former aux coins de ses yeux.

-"Tu as le droit d'avoir peur Kwan," Mingyu plaça sa main sur le dessus de sa tête, caressant légèrement les cheveux du plus jeune "mais tu ne dois pas étouffer tes sentiments à cause de ça." Il lui dit doucement.

-"M-mais...je ne veux pas le perdre...je l'aime tellement." Son visage se trouvait maintenant contre le ventre de son aîné qui se trouvait debout devant lui. 

-"Et il t'aime aussi." Mingyu continua à le rassurer.

-"Je sais..." Sa voix s'était mise à craquer "et c'est ça qui me fait le plus peur." 

Mingyu ne dit rien, il savait très bien ce que le plus petit voulait dire. Si Seokmin ne l'aimait pas en retour il aurait pu étouffer ses sentiments, essayer tant bien que mal de les oublier et continuer à voir celui qu'il aimait sourire, rire, respirer, juste vivre...près de lui. 

Seungkwan n'était qu'un peureux, Mingyu le savait. Cependant il ne pouvait pas faire ce genre de choix pour son ami, il devait apprendre de lui même, comprendre de lui même. Se délivrer d'une façon ou d'une autre de la cage qu'il avait construite. 

Mais était il déjà au courant de sa propre situation ? Seungkwan pensait d'une façon mais pas de l'autre, il restait fixé sur une seule et unique voie alors qu'ils en existent des dizaines.

Seungkwan s'était finalement endormit contre Mingyu, ce dernier ne l'avait pas lâcher. Après l'avoir déposé dans son lit il ressortit de la chambre et croisa Soonyoung. 

"Seungkwan dors ?" Il demanda.

-"Oui...il a pleuré." Mingyu répondit s'avançant vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Il en proposa au blond mais celui ci déclina l'offre.

Mingyu buvait son café dans le silence, les deux garçons ne parlant pas. Soonyoung semblait épuisé et le cadet n'osait pas lui demander ce qu'il était aller faire. 

-"Mingyu...Seokmin et Seungkwan ont besoin d'être ensemble." Soonyoung brisa finalement le silence. Mingyu ne fit que poser sa tasse sur la table serrant cette dernière fortement. 

-"Je sais...je sais..." 

-  
-

Le mois de décembre était finalement passé et tout le monde était enfin retourné à l'école.

Certain demandait à Mingyu, Seungkwan et Soonyoung ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant la pause d'hiver et ces derniers leurs répondit simplement n'entrant pas dans les détails. 

L'anniversaire de Seungkwan approchant à grand pas, les garçons avaient eu l'idée d'organiser une petite fête. Cependant personnes n'était disponible pendant la semaine alors ils décidèrent de faire ceci pendant le week end. Bien sûr tout était gardé secret. 

"Est ce que ça avance avec Seungkwan et Seokmin ?" Wonwoo demanda à Soonyoung pendant la pause repas arrêtant de tant à autre les tentatives de vol de nourriture que Jun essayait de commettre. 

-"Seungkwan est toujours hésitant, mais la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il sait que Seokmin l'aime..." Soonyoung lui répondit.

-"Mais ? Il y a toujours un mais." Jun s'immisça dans la discussion.

-"Il continue encore à nier tout ce qu'il sait. Il ne veut pas affronter la vérité." Soonyoung continua avec un soupir.

-"Ne t'en fais pas trop Soon' je suis sûr que tout ira bien pour eux." Jun lui dit avec un sourire avant de finalement réussir à piquer la viande qui se trouvait dans l'assiette de son voisin.

-"Jun !" Wonwoo grogna ce qui fit rire Soonyoung.

-  
-

Le 16 janvier rien d'extraordinaire ne se passait. Hansol, le matin avait souhaité un joyeux anniversaire à son colocataire et Seungkwan l'avait remercier, ses camarades qu'il croisa dans les couloirs du dortoir avaient fait de même ainsi que Mingyu et Soonyoung qu'il avait croisé sur le chemin du café accompagné de Wonwoo.

"Jun n'est pas avec vous ?" 

-"Non, il a du rester discuter avec le professeur." Wonwoo lui répondit.

-"Mingyu ne travaille pas avec toi aujourd'hui ?" Soonyoung lui demanda.

-"Il me remplace l'après midi, le matin il a des cours." Seungkwan lui répondit rapidement avant de leur dire au revoir et de se diriger vers le café.

Il entra et salua sa patronne se dirigeant ensuite à l'arrière pour se changer. Il mit l'uniforme et sortit se mettre derrière le comptoir commençant à prendre les commandes des clients déjà en ligne.

Il était maintenant déjà 14h passé quand Mingyu arriva devant la boutique. Il était en retard et se voyait déjà se faire crier dessus par Seungkwan, pourtant quand il passa devant les vitres du café il pouvait voir son ami accompagné de Seokmin. Celui ci avait une main contre sa nuque et avait l'air gêné pendant que le petit brun rougissait légèrement ses yeux brillant ne quittant pas le grand brun et un sourire sur le visage.

Les deux garçons étaient vraiment dans leur bulle pour ne pas remarquer les clients derrière eux taper du pied Mingyu pensa. Le grand châtain s'était soudainement mit à rire en les voyant, ils étaient parfait ensemble. L'atmosphère qui se dégageait quand ils étaient ensemble était toujours douce et coloré. Il sourit quand il vit que Seungkwan avait finalement détaché ses yeux de Seokmin, et remarqué les clients impatient derrière lui et il avait contrairement au plus remarqué le regard que Seokmin lui avait donner quand il s'était éloigné du comptoir. Ce regard remplit d'affection qu'il pourrait faire fondre n'importe quel coeur.

Il rentra finalement dans la boutique faisant résonner les clochettes accrochées aux portes et se dirigeant vers l'arrière boutique il lança un dernier regard vers Seungkwan.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Kwan...je serai la pour t'aider." Il se dit à lui même, il allait faire tout ce qu'il pourrait pour que Seungkwan et Seokmin aient une fin heureuse.

-  
-

La journée commençait à se terminé, Jun n'avait pas pu voir Seungkwan pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Le garçon se trouvait dehors sur un banc de l'université, il avait précédemment appeler son frère pour discuter. Quand ce dernier s'était finalement manifesté les deux garçons commencèrent à marcher vers un parc prêt de la où ils se trouvaient. 

"Donc...de quoi tu voulais me parler ?" Seokmin demanda ses mains fourré dans les poches et son visage enfouit dans son écharpe. 

-"Est ce que tu aimes Seungkwan ?" Seokmin s'étouffa avec l'air à la question soudaine de son frère.

-"O-Oui, pourquoi ?" Il demanda, Jun ne répondit rien il lui offrit simplement un sourire. 

Il continua à marcher, la neige commençant à tomber sur eux. La brise froide de l'hiver les réveillant, Jun l'appréciait. Il avait fermé les yeux quelques minutes les laissant dans un silence apaisant. Le ciel était simplement noir, les étoiles cachés par les lumières des lampadaires; Jihoon ne peux pas nous voir avec ces lumières qui le cache, Jun pensa. La neige tourbillonnait au dessus d'eux et tombait délicatement sur leur visage.

"C'est un bon garçon," Jun parla finalement "Il est gentil, doux, amusant et aimant." Le brun se retourna vers son frère lui offrant un autre sourire "seulement il est aussi peureux, facilement angoissé et pense beaucoup trop et dans le mauvais sens..." Jun soupira.

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?" Seokmin ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. 

-"Prend soin de lui Seokmin, ne le fait pas pleurer de tristesse, aime le comme il se doit, protège le, ne le laisse pas seul." Jun s'approcha de son frère "Mais surtout n'ai pas toi même peur de l'aimer...n'ai pas peur d'elle." 

Elle ? Parlait il des lettres ? Seokmin questionna les paroles de son frère.

-"Ne t'en fais pas, je l'aime et tu sais très bien que je ne crois pas à cette histoire d'âme soeur." Seokmin le rassura, il avait ensuite former une boule de neige et l'avait lancé en direction de Jun pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Jun se vengea par la suite et commença une bataille acharné opposant les deux frères, les deux riaient à plein poumons qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le garçon qui les observait de loin, une brique de lait à la main. 

Ce dernier les regardait un sourire sur le visage et celui ci s'estompait plus les secondes s'écoulaient. Les deux frères ne remarquèrent le garçon que quand celui ci s'était retrouvé à terre et qu'ils entendirent la voix familière d'Hansol appeler frénétiquement son prénom.

"Seungkwan, Seungkwan !"


	13. Chapter 13

"Jun ouvre moi !" Wonwoo continuait à frapper à la porte de la chambre de Junhui mais aucune réponse ne lui parvenait. "Jun...sort et explique nous ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plaît...n'ai pas peur." Il essaya une deuxième fois sa voix s'adoucissant.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes après, derrière se trouvait un Jun avec les yeux bouffi et rouge. Il avait pleuré c'était évident et Wonwoo le prit dans ses bras en le voyant.

-"Jun ! Tu m'as fait tellement peur quand tu es rentré hier ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi est ce que tu pleures ? Est ce que t'as mal quelque part ?" Wonwoo le bombarda de question.

-"Wonwoo une à la fois." Soonyoung lui dit et le noiraud s'excusa avant de relâcher Jun.

-"Won'...Soon'..." Le brun reniflait, il sentait ses jambes le lâcher et ses larmes remonter "J-Je suis un frère h-horrible..." Il réussit à dire avant de s'écrouler contre Wonwoo qui le rattrapa. Il pleura contre son torse ne voulant pas le lâcher.

Le noiraud fit des ronds dans son dos pour le calmer lui chuchotant que c'était faux et qu'il était un super frère pour Seokmin.

"C-C'est faux Won.." Jun continuait de dire et Wonwoo en avait plus que marre que le brun se rabaisse.

-"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Jun ! Tu es quelqu'un de super ! Seokmin le pense aussi !" 

-"Sauf qu'il me détestera quand il saura que c'est moi l'âme sœur de Seungkwan !" Jun cria sur Wonwoo se détachant par la même occasion de lui. Le noiraud n'avait rien pu dire d'autre beaucoup trop surpris.

-"L-L'ame soeur d-de Seungkwan ?" Soonyoung demanda une confirmation et quand Jun ne répondit rien il savait qu'il ne mentait pas. 

Wonwoo était resté figé, il ne disait rien et ne faisait rien et après quelques minutes il prit son manteau et décida de quitter l'appartement.

-"W-Wonwoo ?" Jun l'appela ne comprenant pas l'action de son ami.

-"Je...j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air...je reviens ce soir..." Wonwoo lui répondit n'étant lui même pas sur de ce qu'il disait et il ferma la porte derrière lui.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas trop Jun," Soonyoung le rassura lui posant une main sur son épaule "il est juste sous le choc, il reviendra quand il aura fait du rangement dans son esprit." Il lui offrit ensuite un sourire. "Je dois retourner dans ma chambre, repose toi un peu Jun et ne pense pas trop à ça d'accord ?" Jun acquiesça laissant partir Soonyoung.

Le blond soupira, qu'est ce que la jeune fille avait fait ? Pourquoi faisait elle tout cela ? Elle disait que c'était pour leur bien, que comme cela ils ne souffriraient pas comme elle a souffert... pourtant c'est le contraire, rien ne va, rien n'est bon, tout avance dans la mauvaise direction. 

Il arriva dans son appartement avant Seokmin, Soonyoung déposa ses affaires et s'assit sur les chaises devant le comptoir de la cuisine attendant que son colocataire ne rentre.   
Quand il entendit les clefs taper sur la serrure et la porte s'ouvrir il regarda en direction de celle ci.

"Enfin rentré." Soonyoung lui dit

-"Mmmh.." Seokmin avait simplement répondu. 

-"J'ai eu Hansol au téléphone...qu'est ce que le petit t'as dis ?" il lui demanda, commençant à essuyer la vaisselle qui se trouvait près de lui.

-"Rien...juste qu'il avait eu des vertiges et que c'était pourquoi il était tombé..."

-"Mais tu ne le crois pas." Le blond lui donna un regard.

-"Soonyoung, je suis sûr que quelque chose de plus grave est arrivé." Seokmin soupirait, se dirigeant vers le comptoir de leur cuisine faisant maintenant face à son colocataire. 

-"Et tu penses que c'est à cause de ces lettres ?" Soonyoung lui demanda. Seokmin ne répondit pas, il n'était pas sur mais c'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

-"Tu penses...qu'il a découvert qui était son âme soeur ?" Le brun demanda à son aîné. 

-"Rien n'est encore sûr Seok..."  
Le blond lui dit en soupirant. Un mensonge encore une fois.

-"Hyung..." Soonyoung savait déjà ce que Seokmin allait lui demander. "Tu ne sais vraiment plus ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jihoon ?" Il avait bon. 

Il n'avait pas envi d'en parler et il ne pouvait surtout pas révélé tout ce qu'il savait, leur plan et autres à Seokmin. Pas maintenant. Quand le brun ne lui posa plus de question il soupira.

-"Seokmin...Jihoon...je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il lui est arrivé, et je me déteste pour ça, mais ce dont je suis sur c'est qu'il n'a jamais regretté d'avoir fait ce choix...comme je ne l'ai jamais regretté." Il mentait, bien sûr qu'il se souvenait de tout, bien sûr qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu choisir une autre voie que celle ci.

"Ces souvenirs, ces sentiments et cette chaleur dans mon coeur...jamais je ne les oublierai où les regretterai, parce que ces moments ont été les plus heureux de ma vie. Alors ne gâche pas ton temps à avoir peur...nous avons fini ainsi mais cela a été main dans la main et en souriant, sans mensonge et dans un véritable amour que l'on partageait." 

Pourtant Soonyoung ne pouvait pas non plus continuer à se morfondre, il devait garder en tête et chérir les merveilleux souvenirs que Jihoon lui avait offert. Il devait continuer à vivre   
pour lui, il devait continuer à sourire pour lui. 

Seokmin le remercia, comprenant un peu plus à présent. Le brun partit dans sa chambre pendant que le blond était aller s'assoir sur le canapé. Il avait fermé quelque instant les yeux avant de regarder la main où se trouvait sa bague. 

"Ce sera pour bientôt...attend moi Jihoon." Il se dit à lui même souriant, caressant la bague à son doigt. Il allait tout faire pour que ce monde redevienne aussi heureux qu'avant, alors peut être qu'après il pourra finalement partir rejoindre celui qu'il aime et aimera toujours.

-  
-

Un an s'était écoulé depuis, Soonyoung, Wonwoo et Junhui avaient finalement terminé leur années à l'université. Dire au revoir à leurs amis était difficile et Jun avait déjà les larmes aux yeux. 

Wonwoo n'avait pas reparlé de l'histoire avec Jun quand il était revenu ce soir là. Il avait agis comme si de rien était et cela avait au départ blessé le brun mais par la suite il comprenait pourquoi le noiraud agissait de cette façon. 

La mission du SoonJunWoo s'était faite, avec beaucoup d'imprévu mais ils avaient tout de même réussi à délivrer la lettre de Seokmin. Ce dernier avait malheureusement choisit de ne rien faire.

Ils étaient maintenant de retour en Janvier, leur dernier espoir reposait sur cette dernière lettre qu'il allait donner à Seungkwan. 

"Et s'il ne la prenait pas au serieux ? Et s'il ne faisait rien comme Seokmin ?" Jun commença à s'inquiéter.

Wonwoo le calma par la suite lui disant que Seungkwan était assez grand et mature pour comprendre. Le noiraud prit ensuite la lettre des mains du brun et la donna à Soonyoung et quand ce dernier quitta la pièce Jun posa sa tête contre le torse de Wonwoo.

"Won...je n'ai pas envi de perdre mon frère..." Le brun commença à sangloter.

-"Tout ira bien Jun...je serai là pour toi. Toujours..." Wonwoo lui souffla doucement en le prenant dans ses bras.

 

Soonyoung posa finalement la lettre dans la chambre de Seungkwan, lui faisant oublier sa visite c'était comme si elle était apparu par magie.  
Il quitta l'appartement et regarda le ciel, le soleil commençait à descendre et la brise de l'hiver lui donnait des frissons. Ses jambes bougèrent sans qu'il ne sache où elles iraient, l'emmenant encore à cette endroit. Il monta difficilement ces escaliers à moitié effondré, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Les mêmes troues dans les murs, les mêmes tags, les mêmes débris au même endroit. Soonyoung partit s'assoir là où il avait avant l'habitude d'être, et là où tout avait commencé la nostalgie commençant à le toucher.

"Jihoon..." Soonyoung l'appela en regardant le ciel depuis là où il se trouvait. "Est ce que j'ai bien fais ?" il demanda.

"Tu me manques atrocement mais je sais qu'un jour je te reverrai. Est ce que tu es heureux ? Ça faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu te voir. Est ce que tu te sens seul ? Si oui viens me voir...viens dans mes bras...j'ai besoin de ta chaleur..." Il rapprocha ses jambes de son torse "juste une dernière fois..." 

Soonyoung tu vas tombé si tu reste aussi près du bord.

-"Jihoon ?" En entendant cela le blond voulu se retourner, cependant la pierre sous son pied se détacha et il perdit l'équilibre.

Il était en train de tomber, Jihoon l'avait prévenu ce jour là que c'était dangereux de rester aussi près du bord. Soonyoung ferma les yeux en repensant à leur première rencontre, à comment son coeur s'était soudainement mit à se serrer et à battre rapidement devant le petit garçon. Il sourit dans sa chute, le visage de Jihoon gravé dans son esprit.

 

"Soonyoung." Cette voix...douce et féminine.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu et quand il ouvrit les yeux il tomba devant nez à nez devant cette personne. Ces cheveux noir et soyeux, ses yeux ronds et profond. Il revoyait finalement la jeune fille après tant de temps. 

"Ça faisait longtemps Soonyoung." Elle lui avait dit avec un sourire. 

-"Q-Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?" Était la seule chose qu'il pu articuler.

-"Après tant de temps c'est la seule chose que tu me dis ?...et dire que j'avais préparé une surprise pour toi." Elle lui avait dit gonflant légèrement ses joues.

De quoi parlait elle ? Une surprise ?

"Après tout Soon'...tu as été un mauvais garçon...tu m'as trahi...alors je devais bien me venger..." La jeune fille lui dit avec un sourire sur le visage.

Soonyoung commençait à suer en voyant ce sourire, de quoi voulait elle parler...Se venger ? Pendant que le blond continuait à penser la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, et en le sortant un message de Wonwoo s'afficha.

 

"Ils sont mort."


	14. Chapter 14

"Soonyoung..." La jeune fille prononça son prénom.

Pour être honnête je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'avais décidé de t'appeler comme cela...

Non, je n'avais juste pas envie de m'en souvenir. 

•*•*•*•

"Qu'est ce que tu fais seule ici ?" Une voix venait de faire son apparition, rompant le silence qui se faisait dans le parc.

La jeune fille se trouvait sur une des balançoires, attendant ses parents qui n'arrivaient pas depuis bientôt deux heures, elle avait regardé ce visage qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

Le garçon avait des cheveux blond et semblait plus âgé qu'elle de presque trois ans, il devait avoir dans les neuf ans alors qu'elle n'en avait que six. Il continuait à la fixé la rendant perplexe, puis après plusieurs va et viens sur sa balançoire elle s'arrêta et plongea finalement son regard dans celui du blond.

"Ma maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler au inconnu, désolé." Elle lui avait simplement répondu, ré avertissant son regard sur le sol.

Elle espérait que le garçon s'en aille avec cette réponse mais elle ne l'entendit que ricaner, celui ci s'était ensuite baissé pour replonger son regard dans celui de la petite fille. Il lui offrit ensuite un sourire avant de continuer à parler.

-"Où sont tes parents ? Tu les attends depuis longtemps ?" Il l'a questionna. 

Est ce qu'il ne m'a pas entendu ? Je lui ai pourtant dit que je ne pouvais pas parler au inconnu...Elle pensa, un soupir passant la barrière de ses lèvres.

"Je suis Soonyoung. Maintenant que tu connais mon prénom je ne suis plus un inconnu mais ton ami !" Il lui dit avec un sourire. La jeune fille l'avait regardé avec de gros yeux, il n'avait pas tord mais est ce que les choses se faisait vraiment comme cela ? 

Elle avait alors juste acquiescé de la tête répondant par la suite à la précédente question du garçon. -"J'attends mes parents...mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne viendront pas..." Ses yeux devenaient humides. 

Elle sentit par la suite Soonyoung se relever, pensant certainement qu'il allait partir et la laisser seule lui aussi. Cependant il n'avait pas bougé, une simple main se trouvait devant ses yeux et quand son regard partit finalement rejoindre celui du plus grand elle se fit accueillir par un simple regard, doux et chaleureux. 

-"Je vais rester avec toi le temps que tes parents arrivent." Il lui prit ensuite la main "Alors vient jouer avec moi !" et il l'a tira jusqu'au bac à sable.

La jeune fille n'avait fait que le suivre, le regardant construire un château de sable et sourire fièrement devant son œuvre. Elle remarqua ensuite à quel point le garçon s'était sali juste pour un minuscule château, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffé, ses mains et ses genoux presque marrons à cause du sable et elle pouvait remarquer des grins sur son visage. Quand Soonyoung remarqua le regard de la jeune fille sur lui il tourna la tête lui faisant maintenant face, et en voyant son visage elle avait éclaté de rire, elle se tenait le ventre ce dernier lui faisant mal tellement elle riait. 

Elle le trouvait à la fois adorable et stupide comme cela, mais grâce à lui elle avait réussit à oublier un instant ses parents. 

Quand le blond l'entendit rire il rit lui aussi, content d'avoir pu briser un minimum le mur qu'elle avait construit entre eux. Après plusieurs minutes les deux enfants étaient à présent retourné sur les balançoires essayant d'aller chacun le plus haut possible. La jeune fille continuait de rire à chaque idiotie que Soonyoung faisait. 

Le blond lui avait ensuite parlé de sa vie, de ses amis et à quoi ils ressemblaient. Ils avaient l'air tous adorable et incroyable à la fois, les descriptions qu'il donnait était à chaque fois plus hilarante les unes que les autres. Elle aimait l'entendre parler, elle aimait l'entendre rire et le voir sourire, elle ne savait pas comment mais Soonyoung avait réussit à entrer dans son coeur. 

Elle aurait aimé l'avoir comme grand frère. Elle aurait aimé être dans son groupe d'amis. Elle aurait aimé avoir des amis, avoir des histoires à raconter, avoir une vie aussi passionnante que lui. 

"Merci..." La jeune fille lui dit finalement, ses pieds touchant de temps à autre le sol pour ralentir le mouvement de balancier. 

-"Pour quoi ?" Le garçon lui demanda.

-"Pour être resté avec moi." Elle regarda ensuite le blond avec un léger sourire "J'étais vraiment triste tout à l'heure et j'avais peur en étant toute seule." et en y repensant ses joues prirent soudainement des couleurs "alors merci d'être venu me parler." 

Soonyoung n'avait fait que rire, ébouriffant par la même occasion les cheveux de la jeune fille. -"C'est rien je n'allais pas laissé une petite fille pleurer seule dans un parc." 

Elle n'avait fait que hummer légèrement en entendant sa réponse, elle souriait encore en pensant. Son regard faisait fondre son coeur et étrangement ce dernier battait et se réchauffait beaucoup plus quand le blond lui souriait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ressentait comme un fort besoin de le prendre dans ses bras, il ressemblait à un grand frère, celui qu'elle a toujours voulu avoir. 

Il était gentil alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontré avant et pendant tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble elle se questionnait la dessus.

"C'est parce que tu ressembles à la petite soeur d'un de mes amis." Le blond parla comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, et il rit encore plus quand il vit que la jeune fille était choqué qu'il ai deviné. 

"Je jouais souvent avec elle, elle avait à peut près le même âge que toi quand elle nous a quitté..." Il regarda le ciel un instant soupirant légèrement "je la considérait comme ma propre soeur." 

Étrangement la jeune fille ressentait un pincement dans son coeur en entendant le garçon. "J'aurais aimé l'emmener voir les étoiles qu'elle aimait tant avant qu'elle ne meurt..." il continua. "...on aurait préféré que ce soit nous et pas elle..." 

Une larme dévala la joue de la jeune fille, malgré le fait qu'elle ne comprenne pas entièrement ce que le garçon voulait dire par là son regard, ses yeux montrait qu'il était blessé, qu'il regrettait et elle avait mal en le voyant.

En remarquant cela Soonyoung s'excusa rapidement riant légèrement gêné de ce qu'il venait de partager. 

"Je parle vraiment trop...héhé..." Il lui dit et lui demanda ensuite "et toi ? Comment sont tes amis ?" 

-"Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, la plupart d'entre eux pense que je pense beaucoup trop et que je ne parle pas assez..." Elle lui dit en baissant les yeux.

-"Mmmh..." Il réfléchissait passant ses doigts sous son menton "C'est vrai qu'à cet âge là tu devrai te sentir plus libre et enfantin, parler un peu plus de tout ce qui te chante..." elle avait alors baissé la tête en entendant que le blond pensait la même chose que les gens de son école. "cependant si cette personne qui réfléchit et qui est silencieuse c'est toi, c'est celle avec qui j'ai ris et joué alors tu n'as pas à changer, tes vrais amis t'accepterons comme tu es et peut être qu'avec eux tu sera comme avec moi...souriante et bavarde." Il l'a rassura. 

La jeune fille releva le visage, elle était si heureuse d'entendre cela et venant de Soonyoung cela lui faisait encore plus plaisir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais le blond continuait à marcher librement dans son monde sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'arrêter....au contraire c'était comme si elle ne voulait pas l'arrêter. Elle se sentait bien avec lui. 

Soonyoung s'était soudainement levé, il avait regardé la montre qui se trouvait sur son poignet gauche et avait grogné. "Excuse moi, j'avais complètement oublié mais il faut que j'aille rejoindre Seungcheol et les autres." Il lui avait ensuite dit frustré. 

Mais sa frustration disparu quand il vit deux adultes à l'entré du parc, il sourit légèrement avant de regarder une nouvelle fois la jeune fille. "Timing parfait. Je crois qu'il est maintenant temps que l'ont se disent au revoir et que tu rentres chez toi." 

-"Déjà ?!" La jeune fille se plaignit s'accrochant à la manche du sweat-shirt vert que le garçon portait. 

Soonyoung avait rit à son comportement. -"Tes parents t'attendent et mes amis m'attendent." 

-"E-Est ce qu'on se reverra un jour ?" Elle lui demanda ensuite baissant sa tête pour ne pas qu'il remarque ses yeux humides et en voyant cela il lui caressa légèrement la tête. 

-"Bien sûr, si le destin le désir." Il lui répondit en chuchotant avant de se détacher d'elle.

La jeune fille continua à le regarder s'éloigner, ses parents étaient à présent près d'elle et avant qu'ils ne puissent la prendre par le bras pour rentrer elle courra en direction de la où le garçon était partit pour seulement s'arrêter après. 

Soonyoung était avec ses amis, le soleil commençait à tomber sur eux faisant apparaître le ciel avec des nuances d'orange et jaune. Ils avaient l'air tous si heureux ensemble, ils avaient l'air tous si loin d'elle comme s'ils venaient d'un autre monde.

Puis elle se rendit compte d'une chose, elle ne lui avait même pas dit son prénom et il ne le saura sûrement jamais. 

•*•*•*•

"Pourquoi ?" Elle reprit ses esprits en entendant la voix de Soonyoung. "Ils n'avaient rien fait...on avait rien fait !" il avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux.

Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux, cette voix...en voyant le garçons de la sorte elle avait mal au coeur. Mais est ce que c'était réellement pour Soonyoung ou parce qu'il lui ressemblait atrocement ?

Elle ne savait plus, pourquoi les avaient elle crée à la base. Pourquoi leur faisait elle du mal ? Pourquoi était elle comme cela ? Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. 

Tu n'as pas à changé, si cette personne est la même avec qui j'ai ris et parler tout ce temps...alors tu n'as pas à devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Est ce que j'aurais changé ? 

-"Ils ne faisaient que s'aimer librement..." Soonyoung continuait, ses larmes commençaient à échapper ses yeux. "Pourquoi est ce que tu leur fais ça ? Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as créé si c'était pour m'enlever tout ce que j'aimais ?" Il lui avait demandé son regard maintenant ancré dans le siens.

Ses yeux...elle baissa le regard. 

"Répond moi..." Il lui demanda, plus comme supplier. 

Comment voulait il qu'elle lui réponde ? Elle ne le savait pas elle même, pourquoi faisait elle cela ? Elle avait mal en les voyant aussi brisé alors pourquoi ? 

"Pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ?" Soonyoung lui demanda, mais après quelque secondes de silence il se mit à rire amèrement "Est ce que c'est parce que tu te souviens finalement de pourquoi tu m'as créé ?" 

D-De quoi est ce qu'il parlait ?  
La jeune fille releva finalement le regard sur celui du garçon. Il souriait cependant ce n'était pas de la joie qu'elle lisait mais de la tristesse, de la confusion mais aussi de la déception.

"Est ce que ça t'as tellement blessé de les voir tous ensemble ce jour là ? Tu ne les connaissais même pas" Qu'est ce que je raconte, Soonyoung se demanda pourtant il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter "Est ce que tu étais à ce point désespéré ?" 

...

Tu ne peux plus rien cacher à présent 

Il connaît la vérité que seuls nous savions...

Tout s'écroulera comme avant....

Détruit le avant qu'il ne te détruise. 

Fuit comme tu la toujours fait

Car c'est la seule chose qu'une lache comme toi puisse faire.

Fuir parce que tu as peur des conséquences,

Copier car tu n'as jamais rien créé,

Espérer car c'est la seule chose que tu pouvais faire,

Abandonner car c'est ce que les gens qui t'entourais te répétait 

et finalement Détruire car c'est la seule chose qui ai réussit dans ta misérable vie.

"Tu ne nous a pas créé...tu n'as fait que recopier les histoires des autres...tu n'as fait que copier sa vie et en faire un cauchemar." 

"ssscrash..."

le son d'une feuille se déchirant résonnait dans cette pièce vide qui lui servait de chambre. La jeune fille respirait fortement ne réalisant pas encore ce qu'elle venait de faire et quand elle commença à voir le corps de celui qu'elle chérissait tant s'illuminer elle comprit. 

La panique s'installant à présent dans son esprit elle ne pu rien faire à part rire.

"Q-Qu'est ce que j'-j'ai fais ?" Elle demanda ensuite.

"S-Soonyoung...? Pourquoi est ce que tu fais de la lumière ?" Elle lui demanda, cependant ce dernier ne lui avait répondu qu'en souriant tristement. 

"S-Soonyoung..." Elle s'approcha doucement du garçon ses membres tremblant "j-je suis de-solé...r-reste. Ne pars p-pas..." 

Soonyoung continua à la regarder, la jeune fille s'était à présent jeté à terre criant et se tenant fortement le crâne. Elle avait mal à la tête, elle avait mal au coeur, tout tournait, rien n'allais. 

Le blond continuait à observer la jeune fille qu'il avait vu grandir au sol, il souffrait en la voyant. Elle l'avait fait souffrir et elle lui avait mentit certes, mais il se souvenait encore de ces moments où la seule expression qu'elle portait devant Soonyoung était de la joie, il se souvenait à quel point la jeune fille semblait heureuse quand elle lui parlait. Son coeur se serrait en pensant à ces souvenirs.

Il s'était alors rapproché d'elle, ses genoux à terre il lui faisait maintenant face. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et cette dernière le regarda, encore ses yeux il pensa, ils étaient larmoyant et instable ils lui criaient à quel point elle était perdu et brisé. Puis il se rapprocha et l'entoura de ses bras, elle le laissa l'enlacer et Soonyoung soupira. 

"Quand est ce que tout ça a dérapé..." il questionna en chuchotant ses larmes commençant à dévaler ses joues. Il sentit ensuite une main agripper son sweat-shirt et il pouvait entendre de forte respiration. 

-"S-Soonyoung...excuse moi..." Sa voix continuait à craquer alors que son visage était enfoui dans le torse du blond. "Ne me laisse pas...ne pars pas...je suis désolé...désolé d'avoir été aussi horrible...ne m'abandonne pas...s'il te plaît...je t'en pris..." Les respirations étaient rapidement remplacé par des sanglots. 

"Je te promet que je changerai, j'arrêterai, je ne ferai plus rien, je ne vous dérangerez plus, je ne parlerai plus, je ne respirerai plus...juste..j-juste...ne me laisse pas...pas encore..." Elle explosa finalement en pleure. 

Soonyoung ne pouvait plus, son coeur lui faisait tellement mal en entend la jeune fille parler de la sorte. Il lui en voulait, réellement, mais il ne pouvait pas la détester, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner parce qu'il savait qu'au fond elle tenait à lui et qu'il aurait dû être là pour la protéger. 

Il pleura à son tour resserrant l'étreinte qui les reliait. -"N-Non excuse moi...j'aurais dû être la pour toi quand tu en avais besoin...je t'ai laissé en pensant que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi...je t'ai négligé et maintenant...si tu es comme ça, si tu as agis de cette façon c'est à cause de moi." Il se détacha légèrement de la jeune fille la regardant maintenant dans les yeux.

"Tu n'as plus besoin de changer à présent...tu peux juste redevenir toi même." Il lui sourit faiblement, prenant son visage dans ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. "Il y a eu ces jours où je ne faisais que penser à quel point j'étais heureux. Je me demandais, si un jour on venait à être malheureux, si un jour on devait se séparer, qu'est ce que je ferai ? J'aurai aimé que cela n'arrive jamais." Sa main commença à caresser légèrement sa joue.

"Je ne voulais pas y penser et j'espérais que tu n'y penses pas toi non plus. J'arrivais à sourire parce que nous étions ensemble et tu pouvais pleurer parce que j'étais près de toi."

-"Ne me dit pas que c'est la fin..." La main de la jeune fille continuait à agripper son haut.  
Soonyoung était resté silencieux un instant, son corps continuait lentement à disparaître près de la personne qu'il avait vu grandir.

"Ce ne sera jamais la fin, qu'importe ce qu'il arrive comme chaque fois, nos sourires continueront à fleurir. Comme avant nous vivrons de nouveau heureux...tu vivra de nouveau en étant heureuse."

 

-"Soonyoung...ne me-" 

-"Je ne te quitterai pas...je serai toujours ici" Il pointa son coeur avec un sourire "J'espère juste qu'un jour tu pourra redevenir la petite fille joyeuse et espiègle que j'avais connu...parce que pour un instant j'avais l'impression d'être réel...pour un instant j'avais l'impression que rien n'était faux."  
Les larmes de la jeune fille continuaient de couler pendant qu'il parlait, le blond s'approcha alors posant un délicat baiser sur son front. "Peut être que quand nous disparaissons nous renaissons..."

-"T-Tu crois ? J-Je pourrai te revoir ? Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisse..." La jeune fille supplia essayant d'arrêter ses larmes. 

-"Si le destin le désir alors nos chemins se croiseront" il lui répondit avec un doux sourire. 

Il regarda une dernière fois la jeune fille qu'il avait devant les yeux, elle avait tellement grandit, elle avait tellement changé qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à la reconnaître. Pourtant à cet instant et ce depuis si longtemps il avait l'impression de revoir l'enfant qu'il avait connu, simple et innocente. Il sourit à ses pensées et posa son visage contre son épaule soufflant ses dernières paroles.  
-"Disparaître n'est pas si horrible finalement..."

La seconde d'après la jeune fille ne sentit plus rien, la chaleur qui se trouvait près d'elle avait disparu, la voix qui lui parlait s'était effacé même les lumières qui l'emmenait avait finit par disparaître. Le vide commençait à reprendre son coeur, elle était maintenant plongé dans le noir. À quoi bon persister ? Elle avait à présent tout perdu. 

"Soonyoung..." Pourtant elle ne voulait pas abandonner, il lui avait dit qu'ils se reverraient...pourtant elle n'y croyait pas. Le destin est seulement un mot en lequel les gens veulent croire. 

Elle le fera elle même, le destin elle le créera elle même. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à fuir, c'était maintenant qu'elle allait se battre, pour elle même, pour son avenirs, pour Soonyoung, pour la seule personne qui l'a acceptée.

 

•*•*•*•

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident. La jeune fille avait maintenant 22 ans, elle avait reprit ses études avec une bourse et était à présent à l'université. Elle avait aussi décidé de déménager dans les dortoirs de l'école et était devenue un peu plus sociable. Elle s'était fait de nouveau amis, chacun d'eux plus gentils que l'autre. Chaque jour était un peu plus paisible et calme, elle avait aussi réussit à avoir un travail à mi-temps dans un petit magasin de fleur.

Ce jour là le soleil continuait à taper, la douce brise de l'été rafraîchissait le corps bouillant de la jeune fille. Elle continuait à marcher dans le campus à la recherche de ses amis et de son sac qu'elle avait laissé avec eux, ils lui avaient dit de les rejoindre en dessous des grands arbres. 

Elle passa devant plusieurs personnes, discutant et riant. Une conversation l'avait retenu, c'était deux jeune filles. L'une avait son téléphone en main montrant à l'autre quelque chose. 

Elle entendit ensuite une voix si familière sortir du téléphone, une mélodie qui continuait à raisonner dans son coeur. Les deux jeunes filles écoutaient de la musique mais...pourquoi avait elle l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu comme si elle avait vécu avec ? 

"C'est quoi cette musique ? Trop genial !" Celle qui regardait demanda à son amie.

-"Thanks de Seventeen ! Faut troooop que tu les stan !! Ils sont géniaux !" La brune lui dit avec un grand sourire tout en bougeant la tête au rythme de la musique.

"En plus tu verra les membres sont tellement talentueux ! Mingyu, Minghao, Wonwoo..." Elle continua.

Mingyu, Minghao et Wonwoo ? 

-"Leur leader Seungcheol, Seungkwan, Joshua, Jun, Jeonghan, Hansol, Chan et huh-..." Elle fit une pause essayant de se remémorer de tous les noms.

Est ce que c'était vraiment eux...La jeune fille se demanda en continuant à écouter.

"Ah oui ! Soonyoung et Jihoon !" Elle s'exclama après avoir trouver les noms qu'elle cherchait.

En entendant leur nom elle s'était mise à courir, elle avait atteint le point de rendez vous en seulement deux minutes et quand ses amis la virent essoufflé et en sueur ils la questionnèrent. 

-"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" Une fille au cheveux roux lui demanda. 

-"Wow t'avais autant que ça envie de nous voir ?" Une autre brune rit en la voyant. 

-"Viens t'assoir et bois de l'eau." Un garçon au cheveux noir lui dit en tendant vers elle une bouteille.

-"M-Mon...Sac." Elle leur dit en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Le garçon regarda près de lui avant de le lui tendre elle se jeta alors à terre ouvrant son sac comme si il y avait danger de mort. Elle y sortit un vieux carnet qui semblait avoir vécu la guerre et quand elle l'ouvrir ses yeux s'agrandir. 

Plus rien, tout avait disparu. Les pages étaient devenu blanche comme neige. Aucune marque n'apparaissait, c'était comme si les écritures avait magiquement disparu. 

Elle continua à tourner les pages sous les regards inquiets de ses amis. Toujours rien jusqu'à la fin. Cependant au dos de la dernière page, tout en bas un mot y était écrit. 

Merci.

Ses yeux commencèrent à devenir humide, son coeur s'était soudainement serré et pourtant elle n'était pas triste, bien au contraire elle souriait. Elle souriait parce qu'elle savait ce que ce mot représentait. 

Elle ne savait pas si c'était le Soonyoung avec qui elle avait passé une après midi ou celui avec qui elle avait grandit, mais elle n'en avait pas grand chose à faire car les deux avaient eux aussi eu un nouveau départ...tout comme elle. 

Elle continua à sourire caressant les pages du carnet qu'elle aimait tant.  Elle soupira au contact, c'était comme si toute son anxiété, sa peur, sa tristesse, son malheur s'était soudainement échappé de son corp comme l'air le faisait. 

-"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Est ce que tu vas bien ?" Le noiraud lui demanda inquiet, il s'était mit devant elle, essuyant ses larmes avec ses pouces.

Elle ne lui répondit pas de suite, son coeur continuant à s'apaiser à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

Nos chemins se sont finalement croisés. Est ce que tu es plus heureux ainsi ? Soonyoung si tu m'entends de là ou tu es j'aimerai de remercier, ce n'est qu'un simple mot mais il détient tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu te dire. Merci d'avoir été avec moi, merci de m'avoir soutenu, merci d'avoir tenu ta promesse. J'espère que tu as réussi à m'oublier, maintenant c'est à mon tour de te dire au revoir. 

Et avec un sourire sur ses lèvres elle lui parla finalement, se retournant pour maintenant faire face à son torse elle posa son visage contre son coeur. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connu, tout allait maintenant pouvoir repartir de Zéro. 

-"Dit...tu connais Seventeen ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d’avoir lu cette histoire ! C’est aussi la fin de la série « Letters » ~


End file.
